The past can be haunting
by Satan
Summary: Van & the others go to earth & visit Hitomi & they all decide to visit canada, there they find Folken is Alive?! Then they meet a strange girl & learn about her past then its a major twist as her past comes back. there is some bad lauguage& people die.R
1. chapter1

Note:hope you injoy this.I have often thought of a story like this and now its time to put it down.I know I use the name Cat in my last 2 stories,but it happens to be a name i'm very fond of.Maybe cause my name it is my name I dunno,But I like the name Cat.Your very lucky to get a chance for me to wright this and you to read it.Cause in a way it is who I am.....a little exaggerated though.Its' kinda who I wish I was.Hope you in Joy.Please R&R.Dilandau and Celena are two seperate people and Dilandau is sorta good.  
  
  
  
Van and the others were visiting Hitomi on Earth.They had all decided to go to Canada,but didn't know where in Canada to visit.Gaddess looked at the map "well whats Toronto like?".Hitomi looked at him "I don't know,someone told me is was nice,but alot of traffic and a busy place".Allen took the map and looked at it "whats Nova Scotia like?".She looked at the ceiling for a moment "I heard it rains alot there and its' an island".Hours they talked on where to visit,but couldn't agree.There were so many nice places,but all had a down side,like most places do.Shied(ya know Allen's son) looked at the map "can we go to Manitoba?" he asked.Hitomi looked at him "where in Manatoba would you want to go?".He looked at the map "how about Brandon?".Everyone agreed,it was small and Hitomi hadn't heard anything about the place,so they would get a hands on view of how nice or bad the place was.  
  
They got airplane tickets and boarded the plane.Millerna looked out the window "this is going to be fun".Celena smiled "yes,i've never seen any ground from the sky".Dilandau looked out the window as they took into the air "this will be exciting".Hitomi looked at Van "are you alright?".He looked at her "I just wish Folken could have seen this...be on this journey".She smiled "but he is,he's in your heart,so in a way Folken is on the journey with us going where ever you go".He smiled and kissed her cheek "you always know what to say to make me feel better".She blushed and the rest of the ride was in silence.It took many hours before they landed at the winnipeg airport.They still had to take the Grayhound bus.Outside the airport they signaled for 2 taxi's.Hitomi,Van,Dryden,and Merle got in to the first taxi while Shied,Gaddess,Dilandau,Allen,Millerna, and Celena crammed got into the last taxi got into the second taxi.Both left for the bus station.  
  
Once there they got on a bus to Brandon it began to move They all rested their heads for sleep.After about 2 hours and sudden stop shook them all awake.Shied smiled "were there..i'm mean here".Allen laughed "so i see,well lets get our bags and check into a hotel.They grabbed their bags and headed into the station.It was smaller then the one in Winnipeg.It had a small restrant.They were all hungry,so they decided to get some food.A formiliar form came up to them.Van looked like he saw a ghost.Hitomi looked at him "Van?whats wrong?" she hadn't noticed the man.With a shaky hand he pointed to a tall man with a blueish mullet,dressed in blue jeans and a nice black shirt,who was standing at their table "its' Folken".There he stood right in front of them.He smiled "have a place to stay?".They shook their heads,eyes fixed on the ghost "but you died" said Merle.Hitomi nodded "I saw with my own eyes".He looked at her then at everyone else "I don't know how to explain,but some how I was brought back to life and brought here,how about you guys stay at my house for a few nights".They all smiled and nodded.A van waited out side for him and they all piled in.He took them out into a huge farm that was his.  
  
Folken helped unload the van.Dryden took the suitcase passed to him and set it down on the ground beside him.When he looked up he saw a strange animal running his way.It looked angry "AAAAAH!! what is that!!!" he yelled.Everyone looked.It was big,bushy,with four legs,a set of horns,and a nasty temper to match.Its' eyes were dark.Folken looked at it "quick get in the van!" he ordered.There was no hesitation as everyone climbed in and shut the door.They quietly waited for the devistating impact...It never came.Slowly they opened the door and saw the creature restrained inches from the van.One by one they all got out and moved out of its' way "what is that?" asked Millerna.Hitomi looked at it "its' a bull".A fierce,majestic,and wild looking stallion,fur black as midnight, stood behind the bull.A girl was on its' back.She wasn't very tall,maybe 5'1",with blond hair down to the middle of her back.She looked at them her eyes a sky blue.She looked like a innocent child,but there was something about her that made her mysterious.She dressed all in black down from her boots to her black jeans and tank top.She dismounted and walked over to them "sorry,he got loose on me,I was going to try and run him out,but he bursted threw the fences and into your yard.Once again sorry about that".Folken walked over and shook hands "no problem,by the way my name is Folken,whats yours?".She smiled which made her looked around the age of 3 "my name is Cat,I just moved here from Edmonton,Alberta,well I better get the little beast home".Hitomi looked at the bull "your calling him little?its' bigger then any bull I've ever seen".Cat chuckled "well my biggest one died not too long ago after we moved here,he fell down into a huge hole,this one is just a baby,he grew so big on love".Shied walked close to the horse and it reared knocking him to the ground from terror.The animal looked at him and snorted.Shied thought it looked like it didn't know love,so it must be evil.Its' eye looked red rather then a horses normal color.  
  
Cat walked over to him "are you alright?".Shied nodded "why did it do that?".She petted the stallion "he doesn't like anyone to touch him.He's not the kind of horse that is safe to get too close to.My parents brought him unknowing of his dislike towards humans or anything else that walks.When he came home and bucked my dad,breaking his jaw,they decided to get rid of him right then and there.I was 4.I didn't know that the horse had injured my dad so I went out to him and he came up to the fence.He was so kind to me.When my parents realized I wasn't in my room like a good girl they ran out only to see my with a totally calm horse.My mom said I must have a gift for wild animals".Everyone stood in awe.Van smiled and shook hands with Cat "well that is a talent,I don't know many people that can calm dangerous animals to appear like they wouldn't hurt a fly".Folken stepped forward "what do you do now?".She looked at him "I now care for wild animals,I treat their injuries and provide a home for them because many owners don't want to take the time to care for them cause the animals are to dangerous to get close to.Many owners want calm,gental ones,so kids can pet them and the owners don't have to worry about injury.Thats why many owners abandon or put down the wild ones" she looked at her horse and then at the bull begining to get up "well I better go,It was nice to meet you all".She mounted and then rode off with the bull behind her.  
  
Everyone walked inside Folken's home and looked around.It was huge and very clean.Gaddess looked at some pictures of Folken and another girl.She looked similar to the one they just met except this one had black hair,same sky blue eyes,maybe the same hight,but she dressed in much nicer clothes.She was wearing a white dress with a weird,but beautiful flower just above where her heart would be.It was a blue flower with 4 big petals,on each petal was a thick purple strip.He looked closer "hey Folken,whos this?".Folken turned and looked at the picture "oh her,she helped me adjust to living here on the mystic moon.She tought me how to pay my bills,where to find my clothes,where to get my food,how to buy a house and not get scandled".Van looked at the picture "hey she looks a bit like the girl we just met except she has black hair and dresses a little prettier".Folken looked closer "hey your right,I didn't notice,hmmm wonder if they're related" he looked at his brother "come on i'll show you people to your rooms".  
  
They followed Folken up some stairs and one by one he lead them into a room.Last was Van.Folken looked at his brother once more "I hope you don't mind sharing a room,but I seem to have run out of space".A tear slide down Vans cheek and he pushed himself into his brother and hugged him "i'm so glad your back.I missed you and thought you would never return,its- its...like a dream come true".Folken smiled and hugged his brother back "I missed you to brother,everyday while I was learning here I wondered how you were doing.If you were still alive,if peace for Fanelia was finally won".Van looked a this brother "it was".Folken smiled and pulled out a second bed "I knew I was going to need this some day".And they both settle down for sleep.  
  
In the morning Everyone got up to the smell of pancakes,baccon,eggs,hash bowns,and sausage.They all went down stairs and saw Hitomi cooking.She looked at them "good morning,sit down and eat before your good gets cold".They all smiled and did what was told of them.The meal was graet and everyone was full for lunch.Dryden rubbed his stomach "guess i'll have to miss lunch,Hiomi that meal was great".Celena smiled "yes,one of the best meals i've ever had".Dilandau nodded "I have to agree Hitomi,it was much better then a food Zaibach offered".She smiled at the compliments and Folken came up behind her "would anyone like to see the city?its small,so some people call it a town".Everyone nodded.  
  
Folken took them on a tour of the town,showing them the churches,buildings,houses, and schools.One school caught their eyes.It didn't look very big,students hung around just out side of its' property,smoking and talking.The school's name was Crocus Plains.It seemed very nice and there were no other schools near by,just apartment buildings.Something was going on just out side the property...a fight,no someone bulling someone else.A girl was beating up another girl.The girl on the ground was curled up into a ball and pleading to be left alone.Folken and the others began to walk toward the fight,planning on stopping it,but just as the girl on top brought down her fist again it was stopped by another girl.Cat.She looked at the top girl "leave her alone,she hasn't done anything wrong".The top girl gave the finger "fuck you bitch,your nothing,but a slut and a hore".Cat laughed "dude are you ever wrong,for one thing slut and hore are the same thing and for another I've never fucked a guy,get your facts straight before you spill your guts to some one and call them a names that are totally wrong and untrue about them".Another fight was started.The top girl jumped on Cat and threw a punch,but she blocked it "OOooOOoo some one is on fire today,I think you need to cool down".She used her feet to throw the girl over her body and on to the ground.She hopped up and looked at the girl "had enough?".The girl stood up and with a yell charged.Cat looked around "guess not" she said as she slipped underneath the girl as she charged.The girl lost her target and her balence and fell to the ground.She stood back up and Cat did a leap fog over her and turned around with a fist headed into the girls face.The girl fell "you bitch,I think you broke my nose".Cat laughed "be happy thats all I did,I could have tried to brake it off,then no guy would want you".The girl left and Cat helped the other girl on the ground "how many times have I told you never get into fights" she smiled.The other girl smiled to "sorry mom couldn't resist" she joked.  
  
The gang walked up to Cat.Merle ran up to her "that was amazing,where'd you learn to fight like that?".Cat chuckled "really want to know?.....I taught myself.Gotta learn things fast in this school,fights happen every day.Your either a prep which means you'll never be touched or your an outcast which mean you get your ass kicked everyday and bullied on everyday for no reason by preps or you can be an outcast that fights back".Hitomi put her hand on her hip "thats no right,what kind of school system is that?".Cat shook her head "the students.Let me explain.In this school,we the student set are own rules on top of the principal's rules.The way you dress determines who and where you fall in the line.Preps are on top,There really mean and pick on the people who they know are weak,the outcasts,but what they don't figure is that the outcasts have another line of where the teens fall.Weak ones hang out with us stronger ones when walking through the halls at lunch or after school and if they can on the way to class as well" she could tell they didn't understand "hmmm lets put it this way in a heard of horses theres always ones that cause problems for the weak ones,so the strong ones that don't get picked on cause the problem ones know they'll get they're ass kicked by them,protect the weak ones,but if a weak horse stays from the strong part of the heard,the problems causers will start attacking until the strong one comes to help the weak one".Slowly they understood "kinda of like the circle of life all in one school" Hitomi pointed out.Cat nodded "exactly,survival of the fittest,but we take care of ones that would die out in the wild".Allen nodded "thats very brave and kind of you".She smiled "yea,but I don't expect an award,I simply do it cause I know it's right".  
  
Dryden looked at her "so you go to school here?" She nodded "then how old are you?You seem to act like your a girl that just finished school". She grinned "I just turned 16 about 3 months ago and soon i'll get my drivers and everyone on the road shouldbeware". Everyone laughed and Cat looked at her watch "well lunch is almost over I better go and get ready for my next class and I know I act older,but its' just my nature" she walked up a slop and into the school.Merle kept staring into the direction where Cat had walked "she doesn't even care that i'm a cat girl,she doesn't even seem to notice".It clicked to everyone that she was right.Cat didn't seem to notice a slight difference about Merle's appearance.They decided to ignored it and went on with their tour of Brandon.  
  
That night at home as they ate they kept hearing a scratching noise at the door. Dilandau had had enough of hearing it "I can't take it anymore" he said as he smashed his fists on the ground. He got up with the others following and went to the door. He swung it open and looked down a black panther lay on the ground,still clawing where the door was.It looked up at them.Its eyes were as bright as the moon and if you looked deep enough it looked like it had a secret to tell,like it wasn't a normal panther. Hitomi looked at it and noticed the pool of blood on the step "it's hurt".Everyone looked for a wound,carefully in case the creature would bite.Folken found the wound on its side near is front right leg "here is the wound" he looked at it carefully "it looks like it got injured by a gun,possibly a bee-bee gun.Some kids were probably playing around and it went off and hit this poor cat.We better fix it up and then tomorrow we'll see if it has an owner".  
  
Cautiously they picked it up and brought it out to the garage. Millerna had brought a medical kit and began work fixing the wound "hey Folken I think you were right about it being a bee-bee gun,look". He walked over and picked up a small round ball of metal from her hand "well that was a lucky guess,but what should we do with the panther?where can we put it?".Gaddess walked into the garage and hear the question "maybe Cat will know what to do with it.Remember she said she cares for wild animals and this animal looks like it belongs in the wild". Folken looked at the clock.12am. He sighed "it's to late to wake her up now,I guess we'll just keep it in here tonight and we'll go over to her house tomorrow and see if she'll see the animal".They went inside and went to bed,hoping the panther was ok.  
  
In the morning they all went to check on the panther.It was asleep when they walked in.It awoke and looked at them then laid it's head back down.Folken and Van went up to Cat's house and knocked on the door.They were about to leave when she answered "yes?".Folken turned and looked at her "we have a problem and we need your assistance,if you don't mind".She frowned "i'm sorry,I kinda of have a problem myself,one of my pets left and hasn't come back".Van looked at her "is it a black panther?". She nodded and he smiled "then you do need to come,we found a panther yesturday and its' wounded,we have no clue what to do with it".She smiled relief "alright hand on a second".She went back inside and within seconds she was back out with a bag and a big large dog behind her.The two men looked at it "hope you don't mind a Timber wolf,but he's been worried about his friend".They smiled and shook their heads.  
  
Hitomi and the others looked as the door to the garage opened.Cat stepped in and saw the panther. Its tail wagged as it saw her.She smiled and walked up to it "November you goof,you had me worried sick all night about you,did you know that boy".He made a low grumble as if to say "i'm sorry".She petted his head as he purred "i'm just glad your alright".Shied smiled "you mean,that creature is yours?".Cat looked at the small boy "yes,his name is November cause thats the month I got him and that big Timber wolf behind you is December,for the same reason,i also got a Red Tailed hawk named September.They're my first 3 animals I ever had as my own".Gaddess laughed "you name September,November, December,but you forgot October,what animal has that name?".She laughed "me,I was born in October.September was a gift from my father before I was born and November after I was born.December came to the family on Christmas so he got the name December.His pack had abandoned him cause he was a runt to live in the wilderness,but a little TLC and he's grown to be bigger then most wolves his own kind".Shied looked at the big wolf.It was about his height "wow,you live a very interesting life Cat".She smiled "trust me,it ain't that interesting".December buried his head in Shied's chest "oh,but it is,own wild,untamable animals and ride dangerous horses,it must be very exciting".She petted November a bit more "yea,I ride a horse that people have named Demon because he's so dangerous and only I can ride him" she looked at Folken "what injured my panther by the way or do you know?".  
  
Millerna held out the 5 small balls of metal "I got these out of him,he was pretty much bleeding to death,Good thing Dilandau had a short fuse and went to the door to see who was scratching on it or else......"her voice trailed off. Cat looked at her panther and he looked at her and licked her face "well thank you very much, I don't know how to ever repay you for taking care of my friend". Folken walked up to her "your thanx is enough.It is nice to know we could do something to help". She smiled "well I better go" she walked to the door "come on November".He slowly walked over and December followed all three left the garage and walked out the yard.Van moved up toward Folken "I knew it". He looked at his little brother "knew what?". He smiled "you like Cat".Allen chuckled "yes,does explain why your extra kind to her". Dryden put his arm around Folken and tried to impersonate him "you thanx is enough.It was nice to know we could do something to help". Folken brushed Dryden's arm off "I don't like her....well not in that way and besides she too young for me i'm 24 years old". Hitomi looked at him "really? I thought you were older then that.I mean your voice,the way you act,I'd say you were in your early 30's or maybe in your late 30's".He smiled "Nope,looks can be decieving,well let's all go inside".  
  
  
  
Note:Well hoped you liked.I injoyed writing it.The first time I tried to write it,it came out really confusing and stupid.I like this one much more.Keep waiting and i'll have ch.2 up as soon as possiable.Wasn't really planning on a ch.2,but for the amazing twist thats going to be in it,I kinda need it.please R&R so i know how you like it 


	2. chapter2

Note: hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Weeks passed and everyone was getting upset. Van and the others would have to leave for Fanelia in one week. No one wanted to go back, but Van did have a country to run being king and all. Hitomi stepped out on the porch and Van soon joined her. She looked out into the woods "I don't want you to go". He looked at her and touched her hand "I don't want to leave, but I am the king of Fanelia. I have responsibilities". She looked at him "I know, but I'm going to miss you when you're gone". They held each other as they looked at the nice blue sky. Then Van had an idea "hey let's go for a picnic. It will be a relaxing day for all of us to just chill in the great outdoors". She smiled and nodded "that's a great idea". Everyone packed some food and left for an area Folken knew.  
  
It was in the very centre of the woods. There was a clearing, almost like it was human made especially for people's enjoyment. Gaddess, Allen and Dryden set up the blanket while Millerna, Celena and Hitomi got the food and plates. Van, Merle and Dilandau played with Shied to pass the time while the other set up. Folken sat upon a tree stump and looked at the sky while he waited. It wasn't a long wait either. Within minutes they were all on the ground digging into some sandwiches, fruits, little deserts, and having some juice. When they were done they noticed someone was missing. Allen looked around "where's Shied?" Everyone looked around; he was nowhere in sight. Then they heard a cry for help. A little boys cry. They ran out of the clearing into desert. There they could hear Shied's voice, but couldn't see him. They followed his voice to a cavern that reminded them of a really deep river, but someone had drained the water. Allen reached down to grab him, but couldn't reach "he's to far down". Shied clung to a branch sticking out and was just out of everyone's reach "help me!" he yelled. Just then the branch started to come out "hurry, the branch is come out, I'm going to fall!" Tears swelled in his eyes, blurring his vision.  
  
Everyone tried one more time then they thought they would lower Allen down to reach Shied. Just as they were about to do that the branch broke loose and Shied began to fall to his death. Everyone gasped except Folken. He took off his shirt and his wings spread out. Just as he was about to go someone pushed by him and jumped off with nothing to help them. Dilandau and everyone looked down "who's that?" he asked. Gaddess shrugged "I have no idea, but that person is crazy, even if he catches Shied there's no way they can get up unless they can fly" he looked at Dilandau "which the only people who can fly are Folken and Van". Just then the stranger caught Shied and just before the two hit the ground, grand, pure white wing came out and the person flew upholding the boy. Everyone gasped when the stranger landed, but it wasn't a stranger. Blond hair blew wildly in the wind; her eyes matched the sky and yet held secrets from everyone. About her past and her life, yet hatred was deep in them. She looked like a tall, real, china doll that would brake if anyone touched her. Hitomi walked up to her "Cat?" The girl nodded "hay know you should keep a better eye on him, never know he might fall into a cavern one day". Folken made his way through the people and stopped in front of her "Ho-how can you have wings if your human?" She looked down at the ground and back up. In her eyes were tears of pain and sadness "come over later, after you picnic and I'll tell you, right now I should go, I have to feed my animals". She whistled and this time instead of a black demon stallion a white one came. It stood beside her, tall with pride, very majestic as if a part of royalty. It's eyes were ocean blue instead of brown; it looked very gentle and calm. Cat mounted "see ya later" with that she rode off.  
  
Everyone was puzzled. How'd she know about the picnic? They went back and packed everything. Celena looked at the sky "How can Cat have wings if she's human? I don't understand". Folken placed the last blanket in the basket "guess we'll find out when we see her at her house". Everyone had to agree and they couldn't wait for some answers. They wasted no time in going over. When they knocked on the door no one answered so they went to the back. There they saw Cat flying with some birds. A dove landed near them and looked at them a pigeon landed and touched the dove and then flew off. The dove soon flew off. Dilandau crossed his arms "what is she doing with them?" Shied laughed "she's playing with them, tag I think". Allen looked at him "what makes you think tag?" The boy looked where the dove was "when the dove landed and then the other bird touched the dove and took off, didn't it seem odd that the dove flew off after the other birds?" Everyone had to agree it did make sense. Cat was being chased by September. The hawk was just about to catch up when she twisted her body and flew underneath in the opposite direction of the red tailed hawk. The bird of pray was totally confused and ended up getting another bird. Cat laughed, "you missed me September" she said and then stuck out her tongue. She laughed some more then a little sparrow landed on her and flew off. All birds scattered and she smiled "that's right, I'm it, everybody run". She flew around and the birds flew away from her, but they were too slow compared to her. She noticed the group and flew down "eyelets' go in shall we?" Everyone nodded and she looked at the birds "someone else can be it, I need to talk with some people".  
  
They walked into her house and into the living room where November and December where hogging the couch. She smiled "alright you two make room for our guests". They got off and Shied looked at them "they understand words?" Cat nodded "well...they only understand me". Everyone sat down "so how can you have wings if you're human? We all want to know". She looked at him "well let's see, I never use to have wings. You see my mother gave me away when I was 4 to some scientists who wanted a human to use as a guinea pig. She was happy to be rid of me". Dryden looked at her "I don't quite get it, could you explain in more detail?" She nodded "When I was born my parents were thrilled, I was their first child. They had tried many times before, but had never succeeded, so I was their pride and joy. When I was 3 She became pregnant with another child I became less important the closer my sibling came. When my new baby sister was born some doctors talked in secret with my mother and father. I strained to hear, but could hardly hear a thing only my mom arguing with my dad. Something about giving me away. She wanted to, but my father didn't want me to leave, I was family and so I should be treat as one. I had just turned 4 when men in suits came..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*(Cat speaking, kinda like a diary way)  
  
I remember very well when the men in suits came. I was on the floor playing with a toy. I had been listening to my baby sister cry all night and most of the morning. I don't know why I did, but something made me look out the window and there they were. They came up to the house and knocked on the door. My instinct told me to run, but I stayed. My mother came down smiling as she let the men in. There were 5 of them and the minute they came in the door they looked at me "is that her?" one asked. My mother nodded and fear stuck me. I did what my heart first said to do, run. I ran fast to my bedroom and they persuaded me. I slammed my door shut and ran to my window. I may be 4,but I'm quick and I'm smart. I opened my window and climbed out. I walked on the roof to the other side and ducked down out of sight as I heard my bedroom door open. I listened to the footsteps as men walked around my room and then out on to the roof. I'm scared, I don't know why these people want me, but they do. I'm going to have to run for it again I thought as the men in suits started to walk up to where I was. Quietly I slide down and then I saw how high the house really was. I was scared to jump. Really really scared. Just then one man grabbed me "I got her" he yelled to the others and brought me into the house. I kicked and screamed and the top of my lungs. Then I saw my father "Daddy, please don't let them take me, I'll be a good girl, I won't get made when my sister cries all night long and I promise not to make mommy mad. Just please let me stay" tears streamed down my face. I was scared I don't know why they want me. My father just looked at me with sadness in his eyes "I'm sorry my little baby, I didn't want this" he said as the men took me out of my home and put me into a Limo.  
  
I was knocked out for most of the ride and when I awoke we just pulled into a huge building. Almost immediately men in long white suits and ties and they had nametags. The other men in the Limo with me brought me out and automatically I was put into a long stretcher and taken into an elevator. One of the white suit men must have seen the tears in my face cause he looked at me "don't worry, nothing bad will happen, we just need to do some tests to make sure your in tip top shape". I looked at him "what do you mean?" One of the other white suit men must have heard cause he told him to shut up and not to say a word to me. I was taken into a room where they took my temperature and they weighted me and sized me. I was tired by the end, but they weren't anywhere near done with me. They asked me question about my performance earlier on the roof and what made me think of doing that and some other strange questions. Hours must have past before they put me back on the stretcher and took me to another room. This one had strange tools in it and weird machines. All I knew was I didn't like this place and I wanted out it scared me and I told the people too. I looked at a nurse that came in "What are the going to do to me?" she didn't answer me or even look at me "its' going to be something bad isn't it? They're going to do something to me". Finally she looked at me "what makes you think that?" she quickly went and grabbed a paper and pencil. I shrugged "I just have a feeling. A bad feeling in my heart that says they're going to do something to me and it isn't good". She smiled and left the room.  
  
I must have waited for hours before the white suit men came. I tried to run, but they grabbed me and strapped me down. I twisted and turned, struggling to get out of the straps. I looked at them with feat on my face "please want to go home". One of them smiled "this is your home now". I looked at him "what do you want with me? What are you going to do with me?" tears came down my face. He looked at the others who nodded and then back at me "we are going to turn you into the perfect fighting machine. The best of the best for wars. You'll be an unstoppable fighting, killing machine" he chuckled as he put a mask on me and stuff that smelt gross and tasted yucky came out of it. I became sleepy and my eyes closed...  
  
When I awoke there were about 4 nurses watching me. They were all talking and I heard every single word. I could ever hear out of the room down the hall and outside. Every single word of everyone "makes it stop!" I shouted. The nurses all were startled by my sudden awakening.2 Rushed to my side while the other 2 ran out of the room shouting that I'm awake. I sat up and looked around. It wasn't the same room I had fallen asleep in. My head ached and when the white suit men came I growled. Don't know why I did that, something told me I didn't like them. I had no idea I could do that and I think they heard my noise too cause they backed up except one. He smiled at me "how do you feel? Do you remember anything about the operation?" he asked. I thought for a moment "my head hurts. What I'm I doing here? And who am I?"I couldn't remember anything, everything was blurry. I was scared with all these strangers. They all smiled which for some reason scared me more and I backed up. Escape. Thats what I needed I needed to escape. I looked around for anything I could use as a weapon. Don't know why I thought of doing that, I mean I'm 4 and looking for something to use to kill some people. The wall! I ran to the wall and jumped on it. I expected to fall off, but I didn't I stuck on. I used this to my advantage and climbed up to the ceiling. The one doctor looked up at me while the others for some odd reason cowered into a corner "that's a very amazing trick there, how'd you know you should climb the wall?" he asked. I thought for a moment "I don't know, it seemed like the best idea, the safe escape". He smiled "if you come down I'll show you some other tricks you can do and some neat gadgets you posess". Why not what could I lose?  
  
I followed him to a room with only one door and a mirror and he began to teach me things about myself that I never knew I could do. I learned fast and quick. Waiting for the perfect moment.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Shied was very into the story and was disappointed when Cat ended suddenly. He bounced up and down on Allen's lap "what happened next? What were you waiting for? What do you mean the waiting for the perfect moment?" he asked excitedly. Everyone had to laugh at the boy's excitement of the story on how a normal girl was stripped from home and turned into the perfect killing machine. Folken looked at her "so how is it that now your on your own at the age of 16?" he asked. She looked at him "well I was waiting till I got my memory back. I was 10 and they mentioned something about my past and everything came back. Then I waited and waited till I got my chance to get out of the building. They had made me to be the perfect fighting and killing machine. In order to do that I had to be a master of desgise and camouflage and I used it to my advantage. I grabbed a white blanket to make myself blend with the wall. When the doctors came in and couldn't find me they immediatly ran out of my room, leaving the door open. I snuck out and beat a doctor down and took her coat, glasses, simple things and made me look different. I looked like a short person, So no one paid attention to me and I was able to get out easy. I've been on my own every since. There still trying to find me, but there not making it public by informing the press". Celena was a tad confused "well if they want what they believe is a killing machine why wouldn't they make it public?" she asked.Cat pured everyone some ice tea and then sat down "they didn't want anyone to panic or be paranoid to walk around in their homes. They also didn't want the government to find out that they had proformed an illegal operation on a minor"  
  
Everyone was glad to know about Cat. It made her more interesting and special. A human made into a special creature, made for distruction, but choose to live a life of peace. Shied petted December "how can animals understand you?" he asked after awhile.Cat smiled "simple, if in any mission I was to get caught some how I would need some way to get out. Since most people own dogs or other animals it was importent that i'm able to talk with them, to ask for assistence in a tight situation, So they gave me the ability to speak with animals".Dilandau folded his arms and smirked "then how'd you aquire all these animals. Don't they live in another part of the world?". Cat looked at him "yes, but September, November, and December were given to me by the scientists. They wanted us four to grow up together, So we would rely on eachother for help. In fact they helped me get out of the dumb lab or what ever it was. I wanted them to come with me, even though they were just babies I wanted them with me always, So when I was asked at the gate where I was going with them it was easy to explain"  
  
  
  
Dryden sloutched in the chair he was in "how'd you explain why you were carring three animals?". She laughed "I gave a low kick and knocked the guy out". Everyone laughed. Merle had the ask the question that was bugging her "hey Cat, how come you don't seem to mind that I don't look like other people? I mean don't you wonder where i'm from?". Cat shrugged her shoulders "truth is, I don't really pay attention to looks. Sure I noticed your not like other people, but it doesn't bother me. I mean look at me, I don't look like a normal person anymore cause i've been turned into something else". Van shook his head "thats not true, you look like everyone else". She looked at him "how do you know? You don't know if i'm hiding something about my apperence" she said it with anger in her voice. He nodded "I guess your right, i'm sorry". She sighed "no i'm sorry for my out burst, it was completely uncalled for, your right though I guess I do look human until I let my wings out". Allen looked at Shied then at the clock "its' getting late, we should go". She nodded "I'll show you to the door".Everyone said good-bye to Cat and then left.  
  
When Cat went back into the house Folken was still sitting there. She was startled by him "your still here, why?". He stood up "your lieing to us". She calmed her nerves "what do you mean lieing, i'm was honest with everything I said". He shook his head "ok then you hidding stuff from us". She glared at him "I don't have to tell you everything about my personal life, its' none of your business". He nodded "true, but you lied to Van". She looked confused "about what?". He walked closer " when he said you look like everyone else, you snapped and then apologized and agreed with him,so obviously your not speaking the total truth, now will you please tell me the truth?". She hung her head down "your right" she looked up with tears in her eyes "i'm a moneter,a man made freak". Folken walked up to her and she back up, almost like she was scared of being touched "don't touch me!" she yelled "i'm a freak, I don't deserve to live". He walked closer to her and she kept backing him till she was cornered by the wall. She looked at her animals "please help me, keep him away from me". they looked at her then at him. He looked at them and they laid back down. She looked at him "leave me alone!". He kept walking closer to her till he was right up in front of her face. He touch her shoulder and she tried to push him away, but only managed to push him back a step "don't touch me! I'm a monster, i'm ment to kill, doesn't that mean anything to you?". He looked at her with caring in his eyes and it scared her more. She sat down "don't come near me" she yelled. He didn't listen, he knelt down beside her "why don't you want to be touched?". She looked at him, terrorfied of him "I don't like to be touched".He touched her shoulder again and she tried to move back, but could because of the wall "your lieing again, you don't mind when the animals touch you, I think you long to be touched, but not by an animal, but from a human. You want a human's touch".  
  
She looked at him, pain, torture, and sadness in her eyes "what makes you think that?". He sat down beside her and placed an arm around her, on her shoulder "in your story about you when you were 4,you said your mother didn't want you. Well she did at first, you were her first born and both your parents loved you very much and didn't want to give you to those scientists at first, so you grew up with love until your sister was born. Then, like in a nightmare you were stripped of family and home and thats why you fear to get close to people,because your afraid that if you become they're friend and relearn to love they will be taken away from you, so its easier to love nothing cause it can't be taken away". She looked at him "i'm friends with you and the others ain't I?". He smiled "yes, but you don't join us when we go out on trips and you hardly visit with us, you just give brief info when we ask you questions and the you find some reason to have to go, face it, your afraid to be friends with people". She got out of his grasp and stood up looking down on him "No! It's not true, people will never accept me as I am, i'm a monster, a freak of sociaty, an outcast, I don't belong out in that world, I was torn out of it and changed in to a perfect machine built for killing, I choosed not to kill, but because i'm different I can never go back into this world, I don't belong!!" she yelled,tears streamed down her face. Folken realized outside she was strong and looked old enough to deal with anything, but deep down she was still the 4 year old that had a mother that didn't love her, a father that wouldn't stand up for her, a sister that she hardly knew except she destroyed her life, she had always been alone, always had to fend for herself or else waste away, defend herself in a fight with no one to back her up. She didn't know love, no one should her and now that people were being kind to her and showing her love, she couldn't take it, it wasn't formiliar to her, it scared her.  
  
Folken walked up to her and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Her body trembled and his shirt got wet from her tears. She fought it at first by trying to push away "let me go, i'm don't belong, just leave me here and forget about me, i'm sorry I ever should myself to you people, I should have let the bull come at you people and get it when you weren't around and let the boy fall that why you wouldn't have seen what I was". He hugged her tighter and slowly she stopped trying to push him away and stopped yelling "your wrong, i'm happy I met you and learned what you are" his voice soft and caring. She looked at him "why?". He let her go and smiled "cause me and you have something in common". She was confused "what do we have in common?" she asked. He took her outside in the backyard and she sat on a large rock. He closed his eyes and large black wings came out. He looked at her and her shocked expression "see". She walked up to him slowly, cautiously. She looked at the wings and touched them then looked at him "but how can you have wings?". He smiled "i'm not human". Her eyes widen and then began to focus in his eyes as if searching to see if it was the truth "how can you not be human?". She stroked his wings again concientrating on each feather until hands gently grabbed her wrist "I was born on the planet Giea in a place called Fanelia. My father was the king, he was like a human, but I guess here on earth we live in King Aurther's time so thats the way we dress except we got giant mobial suits that we can have battles in. Anyways getting back on topic along time ago an entire civilization was destroyed by their own power, they were known as Draconians, they look like angels. One survived and she met my father and they had me and then they had Van.Things happened and I died, but some how was brought back to life except now i'm on earth which on Giea we call the mystic moon to live".  
  
Folken released Cat's hand and she looked at him "the Merle is also from outter space?". He nodded "we all are except Hitomi, she was born here and is completely human, she met us when one day she bumped into Van and a blue light came and took them back to Fanelia". Cat went back to petting his wings and had a look in her eye as if her body was there, but she was looking past the wings and into space itself. He smiled and touched her hand. She looked at him "don't touch me" she said in a serious tone, but didn't yell. He looked into her eyes "why don't you want to be touched?". She looked into the sky and back "because i'm a monster and a freak to sociaty". He pulled her into him and picked her up and carried her inside.She didn't say a word as he sat himself on the couch and place her on his lap. He looked at her "don't ever say that". She looked at him "why? Its true, i'm a monster, I was created to destroy and I no longer belong in this world". His face was serious "its not true, your anything, but a monster. Yes, you were created to destroy, but you didn't because you cared and I don't think monsters have hearts or can make choices for themselves. You do belong in this world because if it weren't for you Allen wouldn't have a son and we wouldn't have met you and get to learn about your past and your problems". He moved his hand to her shoulder moved her so she rested on his shoulder and began to stroke her hair. Silence was all around as Folken comforted Cat as she sat on his lap, head on his shoulder, sitting as still as a doll. She closed her eyes and made herself more confortable on his lap. She moved her right hand and began making invisiable disigns over his heart "why do you care about what happens to me?" she asked,breaking the silence. He chuckled "because your a friend and its important to care for friends who had a problem or is going through a difficult time"  
  
She lifted her head and looked at him "i'm a friend?". He smiled and nodded "of course and so much more" he moved a piece a hair from her face and put it behind her ear. Then he remembered that picture of the girl who had helped him, who looked exactly like Cat with little differences except she was older. He looked deep into her eyes "did I tell you I know a girl that looks exactly like you, but older".Cat looked at him, suddenly interested "how old was she?". He thought for a moment "19 maybe 20,somewhere in there". She got off of him and looked at him "are you serious? What was her name?". He looked at her confused "yea of course i'm serious, I have a picture of her at my house, its been a few months since i've seen her though, I think her name was Carrie". Cat ran to the door "I want to see the picture". He stood up "why? its not like she could be a relation to you,who would she be to you? Your aunt?".Cat put on a Jacket "no,my sister".Folken looked at her strangely and then followed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: well how was that? pretty neat twist huh?.Well hope you liked it. Believe it or not in some what I was discribing the way I feel. Even though my life is good its just a feeling I have. Well R&R. Also if you want you can read my story 2 New Sayians,chapter 10 will hopefully be up soon and I still got to work with chapter 11 on paper 


	3. chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Folken showed Cat the picture and she looked at it "whats her last name?". He shrugged "I don't remember, like I said its been awhile since i've spoken with her". Everyone was crowded around and very confused by Cat's curiosity in the girl. Dryden walked up to her "why are you so interested in her, I know you've said it might be your sister, but how? i mean your suppose to be older then her not younger". Cat placed a hand over the girl " remember when I said I don't know how long I was in the operating room that it might have been hours? Well I turn out I was in there for more like years, I don't know how they did, but they were able to keep me the same age for 3 years while they operated, i'm really suppose to be 22". Everyone's mouth dropped. Millerna walked up to Cat and pushed Dryden out of the way "but how can you be 22 when you look like a 16 year old?". She looked at her "I don't know how they kept me young, but they did and I hate them for that". Folken place a hand on Cat's shoulder "I can see if I still have her number...if you want me to?". She nodded and he went to find it.  
  
After about an hour of searching Folken was about to give up he looked in one more drawer and there was a piece of paper with a number and a name, Carrie. He walked into the livingroom with it and looked at everyone "I found it, I think its it". Everyone smiled and they crossed his fingers as he dialed the number from the paper. There was silence then eventually Folken smiled "hello, Carrie?". No one could hear her voice, so they only heard one end of the conversation "yes, this is Folken.....i'm good you?..... well thats good, hey I was wondering if you ever had a sister?....you did? what ever happened to her.........i'm just curious, you see I met a girl that looks like you, but younger......oh your sister was older, how old would she be now.....22? serious?......wow" he looked at Cat and gave a thumb up "you know we've haven't chatted for awhile......I was thinking you should come here I have some people I want you to meet, my brother is visiting with some friends and I want you to meet them......how about today, this afternoon?.....see you then". He hung up and looked at everyone "well shes coming this afternoon and we'll ask her some questions about her past". Cat smiled a nervous smile, but kept silent. Shied ran up to her "this is amazing you might be reunited with your sister". She placed him on her lap "if she really is my sister, never know she just might be a person that has a sister thats 22 and might live somewhere else and our looking a like is just a coincidence".  
  
Everyone was excited and impatient, minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like years. Cat waited outside in the back, so she wouldn't have to meet this girl that might be the sister that detroyed her life. Soon Folken came out and stood next to her and watched the sky "looking for anyone?". She shook her head "no, just hoping a bird will come by and care to talk with me" she looked at him "i'm begining to think this was a bad idea". He looked at her and smiled "your just nervous when you meet her everything will be fine and we'll find out if shes your sister". She looked at the trees "I don't think I want to know if she is or not, after all its because my mother had a second child that she stopped caring about me and let those men come and take me away and turn me into a freak of nature". Folken held her hand "i'm going to say this again, your not a monster and you not a freak, consider this as a gift rather then a burden, because you can fly you were able to save a boy who if greatful to have you as a friend". She smiled and let out her wings "bet you can't catch me". She flew into the air and he soon let out his wings and followed "trying to change the subject with a game of tag now?". She looked at him making sure to keep her distence "one way to keep my mind off this till she comes". He laughed and tried harder to catch her. She was very fast and was able to manuver easier then him through the trees and the branches sticking out. She laughed as a bush on a branch hit him in the face. She stopped and waited for him as he flew up near her and stopped. He smiled "think thats funny do you?". She nodded "not everyday you see a guy fly into a tree branch". She flew fast and he followed. They went through the trees, up high in the air, eventually they forgot about their game and started doing tricks in the air. They did summer salts, flips, twists and turns. They were having a great time they flew over the house and quickly landed on the roof as a girl came up to the house. Folken looked at her "its Carrie". Cat looked at him "I change my mind, I don't want to do this". He stroked her cheek "to late now,come on, we'll go in through the back".  
  
When they walked in the door knocked "i'll get it!" yelled Folken. He looked at Cat "coming?". She shook her head and he understood; he went to the door and opened it "hey, long time no see". The black haired Cat smiled "no kidding, its been awhile, I was begining to think you forgot about me". He shook his head "never, come on in, i'll introduce to everyone". She walked into the livingroom and everyone looked at her. Folken started where Van was "this is my brother Van, thats Dryden, Celena, her brother Allen, his son Shied, Millerna, Dilandau, Gaddess, and Merle. My friend Cat is somewhere in the house, shes kinda shy right now, Everyone this is Carrie". Everyone said hello and Shied ran up to her "do you have a sister? whats her name?". Carrie smiled "yes I have a sister, though I don't remember her or what she looked like". He titled his head "why?". She chuckled "cause I was only a baby when my parents gave her away". Folken showed her a seat "could you please share the story with us". Carrie sat down and looked at everyone "I don't know why your so interested about me haveing a sister I never knew about,but sure. My mother told me the story, though I don't really believe it. She said when I was born just a bit after my sister turned 4 some men came and they adopt my sister cause they couldn't have a child of their own. My mother felt sorry for them and eventually after many months agreed to give away her oldest child. My mother was upset, but was promised that she could visit her daughter when ever she wanted. After a few days my mother became upset and wanted to see her child so she went to the address, but no one answered. When she walked in went to a window the house was empty. My mother said it turned out those people kidnapped children right from underneath the parents nose and we never saw my big sister again". Dailandau crossed his arms "ok, what was your sister's name?". She looked at him "I think my mother said her name was Catherine, but they called her Cat for short. Soon that became her name, just Cat". Everyone was bubbly now. They wanted to say "we know your sister and shes in this house!" but they knew they had to be patient, but they couldn't help, but smile, big smiles.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by Carrie "why is everyone smiling?". Folken looked at her "Cat is her name? well remember when you came in I said my friend Cat is somewhere in this house, we think that she's your sister". Carrie shook her head with wide eyes, she wasn't believing any of this "no,by now my sister is probably dead and in the ground". Folken looked at her with a serious face "tell me how old would your sister be again?". "22, listen did you bring me hear just to hear about my past and then joke about it cause its not funny". He shook his head "no, we didn't invite you to make fun of you, my friend told us a similar story and now that we heard your story that almost exactly alike, your Cat is 22... well so is ours, yes some people did take her from her house at the age of 4,but some how they kept her young for 3 years, so she looks like shes 16 and trust me she hates it". Carrie stood up "I don't believe you this is nonsense, your all crazy" she began to leave when Cat blocked her path "no they're perfectly sane". Carrie jumped back, scared of her double with blond hair "who are you? did they hirer you to impersonate my dead sister". She shook her head "no, I found them told them my story of my past and then I was showed you picture with Folken and I had to know if you were my sister or not". Carrie glarred "oh yea, if your my sister then tell me where you've been all these years?". Cat looked at the floor and then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Folken he was smiling "tell her". She smiled and looked at Carrie "well for most of the years i've been in a science lab being turned into a freak, after I escaped from the place I came to live out on a farm with some escaped animals". Carrie shook her head "I don't believe this" she looked at Folken "I can't believe you would toy with my emotion like this, do you have any idea how much it hurts me inside to know I had a sister that died at a young age and when I finally except it you pull this saying shes alive and then getting this girl to say she is my sister, how dare you".  
  
Carrie walked to the door,but Cat stepped in her way,her eyes became dark down almost black, her face serious, and she looked very determined to prove a point "you listen here Carrie, all my life I wanted to know if my family was still around, if my mother maybe had another child and gave up my little sister that I never got to grow up with cause I was busy being turned into a monster, when Folken told me of a picture of a girl that looked like me whose name was Carrie and maybe a bit older then me I knew I had to see the picture for my self, he showed me and then I wanted to meet you and hear if you had a sister that was around the age of 22 and if anything happened to her, your mother lied to you, she let those men come in and take me away, she didn't even care, she didn't even shed a tear for me, they took me to some sort of lab and turned me into a freak of nature,now would you sit and and lets talk this out". Carrie looked at Folken, unknowing of what to do, she looked back a tthe girl "but your younger then me, my sister is older then me". Cat stood tall,her eyes went back to being sky blue, her face stayed serious "I don't know how they did it,but they did, they were able to keep me at age 4 for 3 years while they made me a monster". Carrie tried to go for the back door, but when she got there Cat was in the door way "they wanted to make the perfect killing machine and they did, the only problem was I reblied against them, I hated them for taking me away from my family, then I hated mother for letting them take me". Carrie backed into a wall "who are you? your not my sister". Cat walked closer "a blood test would prove if I am or not". Folken walked in "sounds like an idea, shall we go to the hospital for blood tests?" he looked at Carrie. She nodded "I want proof and I guess this is my only way to get it" she looked at Cat "how'd you make your eyes change color?". Cat walked over to Folken for comfort "i'm not normal anymore, theres many things I can do that aren't normal, like the whole me making to the door before you, that was my speed, to travel as fast as light".  
  
Everyone piled into the van, but it was to full and 3 people couldn't fit, So Carrie agreed to take the 3 in her car. Cat instisted on going with her in case she tried to bolt. Folken got into the van and everyone drove to the hospital. They walked in and explain they wanted to see if the two girls were related. A blood test was taken and they only had to wait a short time in the lobby. Cat watched Carrie to make sure she didn't try and leave. Carrie was getting a little nervous with this strange girl constintly watching her, she looked at Folken who was beside her "does she have to keep looking at me?". He looked at her and shrugged "she doesn't really trust people anymore, I have a feeling she thinks you might try and make a brake for it any minute". Carrie looked at Cat and then back "but I know I can't out run her and I do want to know if shes my sister, but how will I react if she is?". He shrugged again "I have no clue in this department, guess you'll find out when the results are in". Shied walked up to them "when are we leaving?". Folken smiled "hard to say, we're still waiting for the results to she if these to are sisters". The boy smiled smiled and looked at Cat "are you hoping shes your sister?". Cat shrugged "don't matter to me, either way gets me answers". After about an hour the doctor came "Cat and Carrie?". The two girls stood up and he looked at them "well the results are in and it shows you are related, now which one is Cat?". The blond raised her hand "I am". He looked concerned "well when we did the tests if was a little hard cause you have some cells that don't belong". Cat nodded "I know, theres nothing that can be done about it, if there removed i'll die". He looked shocked "yes,but how'd you know?". She looked at him "because i've already seen a doctor about it". He nodded "very well, hope you to have fun reuniting with eachother". They looked at eachother then in the opposite direction. The doctor didn't know what to say so he left and so did the group.  
  
At home the black stallion returned. Carrie looked at him and smiled "oh what a beautiful horse". Cat walked by her "I wouldn't go near him". Her sister looked confused "why not?". Cat smiled "cause he'll kill ya, he doesn't like anyone, but me". Shied walked up to Carrie "its true, he tried to step on me". Carrie looked at the horse and gulped "then why do you have it out in the open, anyone could walk up and try and pet him". Cat laughed "doubt it, many people know him because of his name and his formiliar attitude toward people". The 19 year old looked at her sister "why, whats his name?". Cat saddled the horse and mounted "Demon, the people named him not me". Folken walked up "where are you going?". She smiled "for a long ride". He shook his head "no, your going to stay here and get reaquainted with your long lost sister now get your ass off that horse". She shooked her head "no, he wants me to ride him and thats what i'm going to do, if you want me off your going to have to catch me" with that the horse reared and took off in a gallop. Folken shook her head "what is it with her and tag?". Dryden walked up "maybe its a game she use to play with her mom or something". Folken nodded "maybe, i'll be back in awhile". Dryden looked confused "why awhile?". Folken let out his wings and looked at him "cause its going to take me awhile to catch her, shes faster then she looks, I should know, we were playing tag in the air and shes very good". He took off and the chase was started.  
  
He followed the horse tracks back to where they first saw Cat fly then they ended and the place where Shied had fallen. He landed and looked around "great its now become a game of hide-and-go-seek". He flew up for a better view and then he saw a black form moving away from him. He flew as fast as he could to it and saw Demon, but no Cat was on his back, it had been a diversion, she was somewhere else. He turned around an began looking all around calling her name. After awhile he heard giggling in the trees. He began to fly into them when he saw her on a branch wings tucked, but ready for take off. She looked at him "come on you can do better then that" she stuck out her tongue and flew off. He followed through the trees and into the sky. They caught up to Demon and flew beside the stallion. Both were laughing and having a great time they didn't notice it was getting late. Folken was still trying to catch her when they realized they were back at the house. Cat stopped and looked, her sister's car was still there. Folken looked at her and noticed the car and sighed then went and grabbed her "gotcha". She looked shocked "unfair, I stopped flying, I want a rematch". He shook his head "no way, I finally caught you and i'm not giving a rematch, now come on and visit with your sister". She began to struggle "no way!" she yelled. He let go and she looked at him. his expression was full of concern "why don't you want to visit with her after all these years of never getting to know her?". They landed in the backyard, she had started to cry "because none of this happened to her, why did it happened to me, she got to grow up without a prolem while I was delayed 3 years of my life and had the worst problem anyone could have" she looked at the ground "its not fair!" she yelled.  
  
Folken went and pulled her into his arms and she gladly hugged him back. He stroked her hair "but thats what makes you more special because you've been through more then her and look how you've turned out, you choose not to kill, but to live a life of peace. Thats what makes you, you and who said life is fair, you should get to know your sister". She hugged him tighter "no" she cried "its not fair, mother wanted her and not me, I HATE her, no one wants me, my family didn't want me, sociaty wouldn't be able to accept me, I have no one". Folken lifted her head and whipped her tears "you mother was a fool to give you up and not want you for who you are, your sister was just a baby and didn't have a say in anything or else i'm sure she would have wanted you to stay. Didn't you see how upset she was when we told her you were alive and she didn't believe us? She was mad at us thinking we were toying with her". Cat buried her face in his shirt "but no one wants me, I'm unwanted". Folken held her tighter "your wrong, I want you, Shied wants you, the others want you". She looked at him "honest?" he nodded "wait here and I'll get your sister". She nodded even though she still didn't want to see her.  
  
After a little wait Carrie came out slowly and saw Cat standing on a rock with a panther,a timber wolf, and a red tailed hawk with her. She was singing a song that Carrie had heard on the radio not that long ago. Carrie stood near by and listened to it :  
  
"I would die for you I would die for you I've been dieing just to feel you by my side...to know that your mine. I would cry for you I would cry for you, I will wash away your pain with all my tears..and drown your fears... (makes an aah ahhha aaahhha notes)I would pray for you I would pray for you, I would sell my soul for something pure and true... Someone like you See your face every place that i'm walkin, hear your voice every time i'm talkin... You will believe in me...and I will never be ignored... I would burn for you, feel pain for you, I would twist the knife and bleed my aching heart....and tear it apart I would lie for you, beg and steal for you I would crawl on hands and knees until you see...your just like me... Finalite all the love that i'm missin, blow away all the pain that i'm living...you will believe in me..and I could never be ignored I would die for you... I would kill for you... I will steal for you... I'd do time for you... I'll wait for you... I'd make room for you... I'd sail ships for you...to be close to you..to be part of you...cause I believe in you...I believe in you...I would die for you...."  
  
Carrie walked a bit closer and the 3 animals looked at her with a low growel. Cat turned and looked at her "what do you want?". Carrie began to fiddle with her fingers "I-I-I heard you singing and I know I've heard it somewhere". Cat smiled "yea its #1 crush by garbage". Carrie smiled "I thought so... Devotion, its so weird to see someone younger then myself and know she is my older sister who all these years I thought was dead". Cat nodded "dido, except I find it weird to look at my younger sister who is older then me and that shes nothing like mother". Carrie walked up to her big sister "you really didn't like mom that much did you?". Cat shook her head and streatched "if you had a mom that gave you away to mad scientists that wanted to turn you into a freak of sociaty and she didn't care to fight to keep you or even bother to wright or phone or even come visit, would you like her?". Carrie shook her head "I guess not, why did you sing that song? I mean it must have some meaning or else you wouldn't have sang it". November walked up to Cat and she smiled and petted his head "dad I knew didn't want me to go, he would do anything for me, even though he didn't fight I knew he was crying inside, but he wanted to look strong because thats the way I saw him as, big and strong. I sing the song as if he were right here and i'm telling him I would do anything for him, i'm not mad he didn't fight to keep me right there as they took me, I knew he fought with mom about it"  
  
Carrie cautiously sat down next to her sister "he became really sick after you left mom said and I believe her because when I was 9 he could hardly get out of bed, I knew he was dieing, but I didn't want to admit it. He was the only one to tell me the truth about some men taking you away to make you some perfect killing machine, but I didn't believe him" she looked at the animals and back "I haven't visited him in awhile, hes still alive, old, but alive. He told me that you'd come back some day and he'd wait until you did, no matter how long it was". Cat smiled "hes really alive? the way you said he was so sick when you were 9 and then you said you haven't visited him lately I was thinking he'd already died, so hes' waiting for me?". Carrie nodded "for awhile I though he was losing his mind, but then I realized hes waiting to see you, he thinks you'll come into the door any minute and life will go back to normal, everything will be perfect like it was when they brought you home from the hospital and then when I was born before the men came and took you away" she looked at the sky, stars were out and shining bright then she looked back at her sister "well I better start heading home, hes probably wondering where I am". She began to stand when Cat grabbed her arm "when you go home to see him tell him theres going to be a surprise for him tomorrow". Carrie was confused "whats the surprise?". Cat smiled "me, come and pick me up since I have no clue where you live. I want to see him before he leaves this world". Carrie smiled and nodded "he'll love to know your still alive". They both walked out to her car and she got in "see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up after lunch,k?". Cat nodded and they said good-byes.  
  
Cat watched as her sister drove down the road then she felt a hand on her shoulder "you had a good visit with her?". She looked at Folken "I found out my father is still alive, but hes been sick since I was taken away. He still raves that I'll walk into the door at any minute and everything will be fine". A tear escaped her eye with more to follow. He looked at her "whats wrong?". She looked down and then back up "everything is happening to fast, this is too much excitment for me. First I find you and the others then before I know it i'm telling you my past and then finding out a girl that helped you is my sister and then finding out my dad is still alive, but is very ill, its' all too much. I'm not use to this, I'm not use to being with people". Septemer flew on to her shoulder and December and November came up to her. They sensed her feelings and knew she should be at home in solitude. Cat smiled "I think I should go home now, its' late and I have another big day tomorrow" she began to walk, but Folken grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Cat didn't complain or yell or scream to be let go, instead she hugged him and felt the warmth as he wrapped his arms around her in comfort. They stood in silence for a long time before Cat made a move to be let go. Folken complied, but only half let her go, he still held her by her shoulders "I understand that your going through a busy time, its not what your use to, you've grown accustomed to being in solitude with animals as company then all this happens, but through it all you have to admit theres been times we had a great time". She nodded "yes and I have to thank you for helping me understand that i'm not the killing machine those doctors wanted me to be". He smiled "it was no problem". She returned the smiled "well I better go". He nodded "see you tomorrow, bright and early". She nodded and then disappeared into the night with animals following her.  
  
Folken walked in where a group of people were waiting for him. "I knew it, you do like her" exclaimed Dryden. Gaddess went up to Folken and gave a little nudge "so when are you guys going to kiss? or have you already?". Folken shook his head "I like her as a friend nothing more and I'll never kiss her in a relationship way, now lets end it and go to bed, its' late and Cat is comeing over early tomorrow" just then he realized he shouldn't have said that. Dilandau slapped him on the back "well well, Folken does have a girlfriend after all, he just won't admit it". Folken turned to face them "now listen here, Cat and I are just friends and thats the way its going to stay, shes' going through a change in her life and I'm being a friend by helping her adjust". Everyone folded their arms and nodded "sure, what ever you say". Van smiled "come guys and girls lets go to bed". Everyone nodded and went upstairs and into their room except Van.  
  
He stayed and looked at his big brother "you do like her don't you?". Folken looked at him "no I don't, I like her as a friend thats it, nothing more". Van shook his head "your lieing to yourself, we can all see it, but you. You like her, but don't realize it why else would you keep grabbing her arm and pulling her close just for hugs and stroke her hair". Folken looked at his little brother shocked "how'd you know about that?". Van began to walk up and then he stopped "I saw you two in eachothers arms and you were stroking her hair and you were talking to her. If you saw her expression you could tell she make everything seem well for her even when things become hecktic. Face it, you two need eachother". Folken shook his head "what makes you think that we need eachother?". The little brother smiled "your the only person she trusts with her life, your words calm her and make her feel better". Folken nodded "well that that explains why she needs me, but how do I need her?". Van smiled "because she makes you feel needed and you like being around her because she makes you happy and feel complete, well i'm going to bed, good-night brother". With that he went up stairs and Folken was left alone to ponder his thoughts. Could he be in love with Cat? 


	4. chapter4

Chapter four  
  
  
  
  
  
Cat came over early like planned and she was a nervous reck. She sat on the couch while everyone had breakfast in the kitchen. Folken walked in the room and sat beside her "why don't you eat something?". She shook her head "I'm not hungry". He looked at what she was watching on the tv. It was some show that made absolutely no sense, it had no plot, nothing. He looked at her "come and eat, you'll need your strength to face today". She looked at him "i'm not hungry, honest". He shook his head "eat something anyways, even if its just a banana it will make me happy". She sighed "fine". She stood up and walked into the kitchen with him close behind. She went into the fridge and looked around, closed it and then looked on the counter "well nothing I want, so I guess I won't eat". Folken walked past the group that ignored them and what was going on "please eat something it will help you face today, you'll be hungry later". She looked at him "then I guess I'll eat later when I'm hungry". She was acting like a kid that felt like being stubberen just because she wanted to. He looked her her "please, make me happy". She looked at him "but i'm not hungry, I swear"  
  
Folken walked up to her "your not hungry because your nervous on seeing your dad after so long and after hearing he has been sick makes you scared to see the condition hes' in". Cat looked at floor and tapped her foot over and over. He rested his hand on her shoulder "I'm sure everything will be fine". She looked at him "maybe I should phone Carrie and cancel this". He shook his head "I'm sure by now shes already told him about the surprise coming to his house, you can't back out now, if you don't go today and he passes away you'll always regreat not going to see him because you got scared. Remember when you were going to meet Carrie, you were scared then and you wanted to back out, but I said no and look how it turned out you found out your dad is alive". She nodded "I guess your right, but I'm still scared". He smiled "of course you are and you'll stay nervous until you see him then it will go away and then your going to wish you ate". She rolled her eyes "again with the food" she looked at him and smiled "ok ok, I'll have a bowl of cereal if it will get you off my case, man your like a parent then a friend". He laughed "well friends do look out for eachother". Merle gasped "did Folken just laugh?". Cat looked at her "why,doesn't he laugh often?". Van shook his head "I think the last time I heard him laugh is when we were younger and we were playing out in the backyard". Cat looked at Folken "is he serious?". He thought for a moment "yup, never had a good reason to laugh"  
  
Cat got herself some cereal and then ate it fast. Time seem to go so slow for lunch to come and she found herself becomeing impatient. She walked over to Folken who was on the couch and sat beside him. She laid her head down on his chest "when is lunch comeing?". He put an arm around her and stroked her hair "calm down, savoir the moments before meeting your dad". She looked up at him "thats not the only thing i'm afraid of". He looked at her "whats the other thing?". She looked to see if the others were in the room and then looked at him "I haven't been in a car in many years, my last car ride was a nightmare". He smiled "your sister is driving, nothing is going to go wrong". Just then there was a knock at the door and Cat buried herself in Folken "I change my mind, I don't want to do this". He stood and then picked her up "too late to change your mind now". Carrie stood in the doorway and looked at Folken carring Cat "whats going on?". Folken walked up to her, she moved out of the way, he walked outside and to the car "she was having last minute thoughts and fears". Carrie opened the passenger door and he placed her in. She nodded "ah when panic sets in". He nodded as he buckled Cat in. She looked at him, she was trying not to cry "I don't want to do this anymore, I'm scared". He stroked her cheek "funny, those scientists made one flaw in the perfect killing machine, your suppose to be fearless...don't worry everything will be fine and Carrie is going to bring you back hear for supper which isn't that far away". She smiled and nodded "ok, and I'm not a killing machine, I'm a normal person with a special gift". He smiled "glad to see you finally noticed". Carrie got in "shall we go?". Cat looked at him "yea ok, lets go before I change my mind". Carrie started the engine as Folken shut the door. She started out the drive way and down the road.  
  
When they got to Carrie's, Cat became terrorfied. Her whole body shaked as they walked in and went up the steps and down a long hall. Carrie stopped at a door and looked at her sister "wait here until I call you in". Cat nodded. Carrie walked in with a smiled "hey daddy and how are we today?". Cat could hear an old man's voice "I'm good, still waiting". "waiting for who daddy?" Carrie asked. He coughed "I'm waiting for my baby Cat to walk in through that door, she still hasn't come yet, but she will". Cat couldn't help it, she walked into the door way witha nervous expression on her face, she looked like a child standing in a door way. The old man looked at her. The top of his head was bald, he wore gold rimmed square glasses in front of his ocean blue eyes and he had a mustach. His face was nice and rosie. He looked at Cat "is this my surprise?". Carrie nodded "yes daddy, this is..". He held out his hand to Carrie "sshhh don't tell me" he interrupted her "come here" he said to Cat. At first her feet didn't want to move, it felt as though someone had nailed her feet to the ground.  
  
Finally she walked up to him and knelt beside him. He studied her face and then his eyes went wide "my lord, could it be?". Cat smiled as tears welled her in her eyes "hold me" she said and went into his arms, catching him by surprise. Carried decided to leave the two alone as they got reaquainted. After a long silence they parted and he looked at her "but how did you get out?". She kept smiling "I escaped a while ago, but when I went back to the house no one was there, so I made a home not far from here and I met a man who told me about Carrie. Me and her did a blood test to see if we're related and it came back we were. She told me that you were still alive and I knew I had to see you, I know mom didn't love me, but I knew you did. Even though you never tried to stop those men from taking me, I knew".  
  
He smiled "I did want to fight back and knock those men out on their asses, but they had threaten me earlier and said if I did anything foolish they would kill you, Carrie, and your mother and I couldn't bear to have that, though I wouldn't have minded if they would have killed your mother" he suddenly realized what he said "I mean.....". Cat placed a hand over his mouth "don't worry, I know its not nice to say mean things about people, but I wish they would have gotten her as well, I've always hated her for giving me away when I did nothing wrong". Her father nodded "I missed you so much, you know, you were always my baby and you always will be my baby, no matter what". She nodded "and I will always love you". He held out his arms "come here". Cat moved closer and inbraced her fathers hug "I missed you so much" he said. As they held eachother time seem to hold still. Cat was finally as peace and felt whole. Everything was perfect.  
  
When time came for her to go, she hated leaving. Her father smiled "theres always other days, maybe when I'm well I'll visit you in your home". She nodded "I'd like that" and left for the car. The ride home was silent, there was nothing to be said. Folken waited outside as the car pulled up. He walked to the passenger side and opened it "have a fun time". She smiled as she got out "a wonderful time". He smiled "and you wanted to forget about going". Cat hugged him "thanx for making me go". She turned back to the car "care to come in Carrie?". She shook her head "I should get home and fix dad something to eat, maybe now that he knows your alive he'll eat more and try his best to get stronger". Cat nodded in understandment "come over tomorrow, we'll talk and maybe go for a ride". Carrie shook her head "I doubt your Demon horse will let me near him". Cat laughed "then I'll put you on my other horse, shes' gentle and wouldn't hurt a fly". Carrie nodded "we'll see, whats her name". Cat looked at the sky and back "Star, because shes' so bright". Carrie smiled "well we'll see about tomorrow, well I better go". Cat nodded "drive safely". Her little/ big sister nodded and drove out of the driveway and down the road.  
  
Folken walked with Cat back into the house "have a nice visit?". She nodded "diffenatly one to remember, I think it was one of the happiest moments of my life besides when I met you and the others". He looked at her and smiled "well nice to know we're one of your happy days". They sat on the couch and cuddled with eachother and very shortly Cat fell asleep in his arms. Folken looked down on her, he couldn't like her as more then a friend, but the more he thought the more he realized he did like her as more then a friend. She was like a child that needed guidence and protection from the world and she only trusted him, like he was a second father to her, he was the one she went to when she was upset and wanted comfort, he was the one she went to when she was unsure of something and wanted advice, and he was the one she went to when she just wanted to cuddle. He was her life as he looked at her he smiled. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Hitomi walked to him "stay there, I'll answer it". He smiled "thanx". When she opened the door she saw 5 men in suits "may I help you?". One smiled "yes, we heard a girl by the name of, Cat, was here, may we speak with her?". Cat awoke and sat up quickly, looking in the direction of the door. Folken looked at her "whats wrong". She looked at him with terror in her eyes "its' them" she whispered. He was a bit confused, but then understood. Those men at the door were the ones who came to take her away when she was 4. Cat began to shake "I don't want to go back". He smirked "you won't, not if I can help it". She calmed a bit and smiled "thanx, but what are we going to do?". He looked at the door, he heared Hitomi dragging on a conversation and then looked at Cat "come with me" he said as they stood up and walked out the back door. He spread his wings "the only way to avoid them is to go to a place they can't". She nodded and soon her wings appeared and together they flew up high into the sky. She looked down on the house " what are we going to do? We can't stay up here forever, were going to have to eventually land and if I know them they'll still be here". Folken had to agree "then lets hide in the trees". She looked at him "camouflage, brilliant idea". The flew into a pine tree and rested on a branch, she looked at him "you know i'm going to smell like pine after this". He chuckled "either way you still smell good". She looked at the house and both stayed silent as the men came out and searched around the house. Folken watched them "how long do you think they'll stay before giving up?". She shrugged "I have no idea, my only question is how'd they find out I was here"  
  
Just then her question was answered. Carrie came out and looked around "search everywhere she can't be far" she said. Cat growled "she tricked me, I thought she was my sister". Folken looked at Cat "she is, one that doesn't understand her own sister's specialty". They watched Carrie walk under them and away from the house, alone. Both Cat and Folken followed her quietly in the trees until she was far enough away from the men that they wouldn't be able to hear her. Cat made her wing disapear and then dropped down on her sister. Carrie was totally surprised while her sister was furious "how could you? Why did you tell them I was here when all I wanted was to be left in peace". Carrie glarred her her big/younger sister "because father always talked about you, it was always about you, it was never about me. He favored you over me after I fed him, clothed him, gave him his medicine and let him live in my home, he always talked about you and how you were always quiet and the perfect little girl". Cat looked her "your jealous of me? How can you be jealous of me? You've had so many years with him while I only had 4 and a few hours". Carrie tried to choke Cat "yes, but every single day he talked about you, I got so sick and tired of him talking about you that I vowed when I found you, if you were still alive I would sell you out to those men. They had told me about 3 years ago that you had escaped and if I ever found you to call them, well I found you and I called them and told them your location". Folken came out of the tree and walked up to her "how come then you showed me about earth and were nice to me?". Carrie looked at him with a evil smirk "cause I was going to call the men and tell them about you, then they would come and get you and then disect you to see what makes you tick, I already told them about you...thats right there searching for you as well"  
  
He looked at Cat "were going to have to get out of here fast, we'll find a good hidding place to live". She didn't look at him or answer. He went closer to her "Cat?" he looked at Carrie's expression change to being happy to being terrorfied. Cat turned and looked at him. She was different, her eyes were red with anger and fury, she had grown fangs, her nails were as sharp as a cats, and showed no fear "no...no more hidding, now its' time to fight" she growled. She looked at Carrie "but first to deal with you" she picked up her sister and carried her up into a tree, high enough so she couldn't get down. Cat looked at her sister "I'll be back for you later, right after I deal with an old problem you brought back". Her wings spread, she took off into the sky. She saw the men still looking for her.  
  
Cat folded her wings and began to free fall and just before she hit the ground she spread out her wings and tripped two of the men and then landed just a few feet in front of them. Her wings disapeared and she turned to face them as they stood "care to play?" she said in anger. They looked at her and then charged. She smiled and evil smile as one was ready to hit her she ducked and slipped between his legs and stood behind him. She punched one and then quickly did a leap frog over the guy who she had slipped under. She turned and looked at him "miss me?" she asked as she punched him out. The 3 other men came over and stopped a few feet in front of her. Hitomi and the others went onto the porch to see what was happening. Dryden looked at the two men knocked out cold on the ground and Cat standing near them "whats going on?" he asked no one inparticular. Gaddess looked at the situation and then noticed that the men were wearing suits "I think those are the same men who took her from her home, but who'd they know she was here?". Hitomi looked at Cat "I think Carrie told them". Shied moved for a better look "what happened to Cat? she looks really different". Thats when it clicked to the others that she didn't look like her self. Van looked up into the sky "wheres Folken?". Merle put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sure he's fine, hes probably guarding Carrie while Cat is here fighting". He nodded "maybe".  
  
One of the men in suits looked at Cat and chuckled "well well, little Cat is all grown up, you in a fighing mood now? you going to kill us?". She smirked "I'll try my best, but no body is perfect...except me". He laughed, but quickly stopped as Cat charged full force and punched his stomach. Down he went and she bent down "awe, poor baby do you have a tummy ach? here let me help you make it better". She picked him up and threw him into the air then looked at the two that were left "whos next?". Both walked up at the same time "let see you fight against the two of us" said one. The other smiled "yea, two are better then one and plus were men and your just a girl". She smirked "I've already fought 2 at the same time and won quit easily, and I'm not a girl...I'm your worst nightmare". The laughed and then began to charge, one tripped on a rock and fell while the other went to punch Cat. She flipped herself back and the up when he had past. He turned and faced her "how'd you do that?". She smiled "I know everything there is to fighting" she used her hand and nails to claw him. He fell to the ground and looked at her, bleeding "you little bitch, I'm going to get you for that".  
  
He got back up a little dazed and unfocased. When he could see well she was gone, he looked at round and then found himself falling to the ground. Cat crawled up to him "awe, you fell down" she groweled, a tail wagged behind her "you know, those scientists are wonderful men, I have every tool and knowlage to help me win and now I have the devotion and determination not to make me kill you, but to turn you into the police". He smiled "I don't think so" he said he he quickly got up and the other one joined, plus the two she had knocked out first. He held out a gun "we were told that if you wouldn't come quietly then we were to kill you". She turned her head, but kept an eye on them "so now your going to kill what you created, thats not nice, in a way its' like killing your own child and thats a crime, theres to many witnesses for you to get away easy with murder". He smiled "then I guess I'll have to kill them as well". Cat shook her head "no I don't think you will". All four looked confused, but then November jumped on the man with the gun while December took out another guy and September attacked one guy's face with his talons and beak. Cat smiled "only one left, guess hes mine". One man was watching the animals attack his comrades and didn't notice Cat slinking up behind him until he was tackled down, she bent down to his ear "choose now, life or death". He tried to look at her, but his head couldn't turn "I'll never give up my mission and that was to either take you back or kill you". She shrugged "well we could both live and all you have to do is leave me alone in peace or you could try and kill me, but then I'd have to kill you in self defence".  
  
Cat heard a voice behind her "get away from him and the boy lives" it was a girl's voice. Cat turned around to see her sister "how'd you get out of the tree? I though Folken was watching you". Carrie smirked "yes well he was doing a good job unfortunatly he forgot that I'm in a tree with lots of branches and tree braches brake so often after that I climbed down and made my way back". Cat nodded "smart, you got me there". Carrie smiled and then went into a serious face "well you didn't get all the brains in the family, now get into the van and I'll let the boy go". Cat had no choice, she didn't want Shied to get hurt or worse killed. she slowly made her way to the van waiting for some opperatunaty to open for her to rescue the boy. One man opened the back "get in" he said. She looked around and then at her sister "is Folken dead?". Carrie smiled, still holding the boy with a gun to his head "yes, after I knocked him out and climbed down I didn't want him to interrupt us so I shot him, don't worry I don't think he felt any pain after all he was knocked out". Right in front of her eyes Cat disapeared.  
  
Carrie immediatly got scared "show yourself Cat or I'll shoot him". Just then a hand grabbed the gun and she spinned around, still holding the boy. Cat held the gun in her hand, not aiming, just holding. She looked at it "coward, this is the coward's way out of a mess they get themselves into" she looked at her sister and with her bare hands broke the gun "now give me the boy and I won't do to you what I did to the gun". Carried shook her head "never, get in the van or else I will find a way to kill him". Cat smiled "but time is running out, face it you never thought it would come to this, you haveing to threaten me with a little boy's life, your nothing, but a coward and you always will be". Carrie shook her head as she back up into the van and Cat came up to her "you have no where to run, your on my turf and are going to go by my rules or die". Carrie threw Shied to the ground and screamed as she charged at Cat "I'll never listen to you, I'm older then you now". Cat stood there and waited for her sister to be in range before throughing her over her shoulder.  
  
The four men in suits ran towards Cat. She looked at them and one by one took them all out till there was only one left. The same one she had tackled to the ground, before her sister came "well what do you choose?" she asked. He looked around and then pulled out a gun "g-g-get into the van or else I shoot". Cat walked closer "shoot, I dare you, but know this, shoot and I will kill you". His body shook and then the gun went off, Cat dogged it and ran to him pushing him up against the van "you were warned" she said and then used her fangs to bite into his neck, killing him. Cat walked over to her sister "give up?". Carrie looked at her "never" she said as she leaped on her big sister "die!" she yelled. Cat watched as her sister had a sharp stick, read to kill her. Cat shed a tear "I didn't want to do this, don't worry I'll take care of father now, he'll no longer be a burden to you". Carrie stopped and looked confused "what do you mean?". Cat looked at her "try and kill me and in self defence I'll kill you, understand". Carrie ignored the warning and tried to stab her sister. Cat twisted her body to avoid the stick and grabbed her little sister by the throat and snapped it. Her sister fell to the ground and Cat stood up, shaking. She had never killed anyone before and just in one day, in one afternoon she kill 6 people. Was Folken really dead? Her body trembled. She wanted to be held, but who would hold her?. Quietly everyone walked into the house and sat around the table while Cat walked past them and laid on the couch in a little ball and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: oh that was kick ass. Who thought her sister would betray her.....ok I know that happens in alot of movies,but honetly I was not planning that to happen, I just thought of it as I went. Wasn't really planning on killing Carrie either,but hey what can I say things happened. well this story is turning out to be longer then I was expecting it to be. I only wanted it to be a short story, but with detail and all this other stuff its turning out to be longer then I thought 


	5. chapter5

Chapter five  
  
  
  
Cat was in a meadow with flowers all around, animals froliced in the sun and blue sky, never caring about time. She looked around as birds flew by her and animals watched her. Eventually she began to get an erie feeling. The animals watching her were giving her a bad vibe. There eyes changed and they began to melt together. Fear struck her as a huge monster, no dragon took form from the animals. It looked at her and roared. She ran through the meadow never looking back. She ran fast and far, but then was stopped as fire sprang from the ground and incircled her. The dragon landed in the circle and began to laugh a formiliar laugh. She looked as the dragon's shape changed into Carrie "poor little sister, no where to run, no where to hide, no one to help you, no Folken because he's dead!". Cat shook her head "no, he's not dead, hes' just knocked out in the woods somewhere". Carrie tilted her head back and laughed then looked at her sister "you really are pathetic, believing he'll come back when hes in hell with me". Suddenly both of them were in a cave and Carrie had disapeared, but there was Folken. He was smiling, just as Cat was about to go to him, Carrie came and hugged him and he began to kiss her. Cat looked around "this isn't real!" she screamed "this is just apart of my imagination, your nothing, but a dream!"  
  
Just then everything went dark and Cat awoke in the livingroom of Folken's home. She looked around, she could hear people in the kitchen talking. Then everything came back to her, Carrie's betrayel, her fighting the men in suits, killing them, Carrie saying Folken was dead, then her killing her sister. Cat curled into a ball "why couldn't it have been a dream?" she asked herself in a whisper. She cried, hoping Folken would come into the room and comfort her, but after many minutes, she realized he wasn't coming back. She dried her face and walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked at her and she looked at them, then away and went outside.  
  
She needed fresh air, but when she got outside she saw the dead bodies caused from her anger. She walked and sat on the rock where memories laid and looked at the sky "why couldn't I have been the one to die?" she asked herself. A voice answered "because then who would be left to protect the others? certainly not your sister". She looked where the voice was from and grinned big "Folken!" she said as she ran to him and hugged him to make sure he was real. He smiled "yup, its me". She looked at him confused and began to talk really fast "but Carrie said you were dead, that she threw a branch as your head, then came down and shot you, she said you died...". Folken placed a hand over her mouth "nope, she just knocked me out thats all, nothing more happened, I'm still alive". She smiled "I'm glad" she said as she placed her face on his chest "don't leave me again". He stroked her hair "I promise".  
  
They held eachother a bit more and then went inside where everyone was shocked to see Folken alive and well besides a slight headach and a bump. Then everyone went into the livingroom. Folken sat next to Cat who wouldn't let him go "so what did I miss?" he asked. Shied bounced on a chair "who should have seen Cat, she was really mad at the men in suits suits". Allen nodded "yes, she gave them warning and they didn't take it so now there bodies are lifeless". Dilandau smirked "well serves them right, they took her from her home, if they did that to me then I would kill them for it". Dryden looked at him "well thats you, some people would actually forgive and forget the whole thing". Dilandau gave a huff, but said nothing. Then everyone noticed Folken looking down on Cat and decided they were going to bed, in the afternoon?. Folken found it alittle strange, but ignored it. Cat had fallen asleep and Folken was hungry, so he quietly moved out from under her head and quietly walked to the kitchen. He didn't get far when Cat woke up and looked at him "don't leave me" she cried. He looked at her and smiled "I'm just going to get me something to eat". She shook her head "no, I don't want you to leave". Folken realized that after the fight and her killing people which was out of her nature and no one to comfort her had dramatized her. She had been alone and now she was scared to be alone. He smiled "then come with me and we'll both get something to eat".  
  
She followed him and both made themselves a sandwhich and sat and the table to eat. Cat hadn't realized she was hungry until she had her first bite. Folken got up and she looked at him "where are you going?" she asked quickly, scared. He looked at her and smiled "don't worry, I'm just going to get us a drink". He walked to the fridge and got out some juice, always being watched. He came back with two glasses of juice "see, I'm here to stay, I'm not planning on going anywhere". She nodded, but didn't believe, not yet, it was too soon. After they had finished they went back into the livingroom. Cat sat on his lap, staring into space "what are we going to do with the bodies?" she asked as she turned to look at him. He looked at her "we'll tell the police what happened, its' the right thing and if you tell them about those scientists they might be arrested". She didn't really like the idea of telling the police what she was, but nodded. He knew what she was thinking "don't worry, I doubt they'll do anything to hurt you, if your lucky they'll probably try and find away to reverse what they did to you". Cat thought and then smiled and nodded "that would be nice" just then she remembered her dad "my dad, he's still at home, unknowing of whats going on". Folken smiled and nodded "I'll get the van and you get some shoes on". She nodded and ran to get her shoes while he went out to start the van. She met him in the van and they drove off to Cassie's home.  
  
Once there Cat ran in and up the stairs into her father's room. There he laid in the bed, but he sat up just a bit when he saw her and smiled "come for another visit?". She smiled and walked in "actually I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me". He looked at her then noticed the man at the door "who is he and where is Carrie?". She looked at Folken unknowing of what to say. How could she explain that she killed her sister in self defence?  
  
Folken smiled, walked into the room and placed a hand on Cat's shoulder " my name is Folken, I met your daughter not that long ago and she told me and some of my friends about her past, I knew Cassie from awhile ago and got in touch with her and reunited the two after Cat visited here, Cassie repaid us for our kindness by telling those men who took Cat away when she was a child where she was. We had no choice, but to fight and in the process we had no choice, but to kill Cassie or she would have killed us". Her father nodded "she was jealous wasn't she?". Cat nodded and he sighed "I guess in away I pushed her to do what she did, but she was responsable for her actions, get me my walking cane by the door". Folken went to the door and picked up a cane with a birds head on it and gave it to the old man. He smiled "thank you" he sat up all the way and pulled his legs out of the bed and stood up "well lets go, I'd be happy to live with you". Cat smiled and helped him a bit out to the car. Folken got into the driver's side and started the car, he looked at Cat "do you want to go straight to your house?". She shook her head "let go back to your house and that way everyone can meet my dad". He smiled and nodded "alright then"  
  
At Folken's everyone was happy to meet Cat's father and they all went into the livingroom to visit. Shied seemed to like him most as he sat on the old mans lap " whats your real name sir?". The man laughed "its' Ted, but if you want you can call me grandpa". Cat smiled, she was happy her dad was walking about now and still loved her even though she had killed her sister. Folken sat down beside her and looked at her "well this day has turn out to be a good one". She looked at him and smiled "it has, who thought something good could come out of something bad". He chuckled "well look at you, a person made to kill, but instead you wouldn't kill even a fly, life may have been hard and you may have thought on giving up, but look at you now, look on how your life has changed". She nodded "I suppose". Then they looked at eachother and quietly got up and left for outside. Everyone noticed and quietly followed them outside and watched them fly in the sky. Ted looked at his daughter and Folken in amazment.  
  
The did twists and turns laughing the whole time. A bird landed near the group and looked and the people flying and it began to chirp loudly and then flew after them. It wasn't long before more birds of all shapes and sizes came to join in the game. There was never a greater gathering of birds. Cat and Folken flew dodging them flying down to where they would hit the ground then pulling up at the last minute. They laughed as some birds gave up on catching them. They eventually split up to avoid the birds flying over houses and through the trees. Cat laughed as two birds began to fight because they had bumped into eachother, she didn't see Folken comeing up behind her until it was too late. He put his arms around, trapping her in his grasp. She tried to struggle, but it was no use, he was too strong for her "thats unfair I wasn't paying attention". He laughed "it was perfectly fair, I caught you off guard". They both smiled as they looked into eachothers eyes and all seemed silent around them as if time had froze. Cat had never noticed how brown Folken's eyes really were, how caring they were. She looked away, but he put a hand on her chin and moved her head back to him, so she could see his face. Folken smiled as he came closer to her, they're eyes close and lips locked and both thought they were in heaven. Cat blushed and her body began to shake. She had never been kissed before, except on the cheek from her father, but that doesn't count this was another man, no draconion from another planet that is suppose to be dead, but isn't. They parted and looked at eachother with a whole new feeling for eachother.  
  
The group down below smiled "I knew it, it was only a matter of time before he showed his feelings for her" said Dryden. Millerna looked at him "oh give it a brake Dryden". Gaddess laughed "well I have to admit I was begining to doubt he would ever kiss her". Ted looked at them "you mean, you knew he liked her?". Van nodded "yes, I could see something in my brother's eyes that was never there before with any girl. He wasn't big on dating or meeting girls, but he seemed to like Cat, didn't mind her around, he always wanted to comfort her and make her feel better and it worked. She only went to him for comfort, only believed his word when unsure of something, it was like she was a child that clung to the first person who helps them". Ted swallowed "Folken is your brother?". Van nodded "yes". Hitomi looked at the two lovers then at Van and Cat's father "I think we better go in and leave the two alone". Everyone nodded and went in as the love birds held eachother in the sky, wings opened.  
  
Cat looked at Folken still blushing. He smiled "why don't you and your dad live with me?". She thought for a moment then shook her head "no, I can't". He didn't know why, but it shocked him that she said no "why not?". She pushed herself away from him "its' too soon, everything is happening too fast". He nodded "I understand". She looked at him, trying not to cry, to be strong "your not mad or upset?". He shook his head "no, I accept whatever choice you make, weather its' to live with me or not". She hugged him and he stroked her hair "as long as you still visit me and we can be together, I accept any choice you make". She smiled, she had ofter heard from some girls when she was hidding in the trees that they wished they had men that would accept them for who they are, not care what choice they make, but to give advice to help them, to care for them, to comfort them in a time of need, and all they man would want is a girl who will visit him or live with him, a girl that would bring him happiness when he is sad just by looking at him with a smiling face. No one had such a man, but Cat did and she would try her best to keep him safe from harm and to keep him happy. She looked at him "or course I'll visit, but only if you promise never to leave me alone". He chuckled "how can I never leave you alone if you don't live with me?". She thought for a moment, he was right, she would have to go home and she would be alone even if she did have her dad with her "then I will stay". He smilied "ok, lets go tell everyone". She nodded and they flew to the door.  
  
Everyone looked at them as they walked in "well look who finally decided to come in" exclaimed Merle. They smiled and looked at eachother. Then Folken looked at her father "theres been another change of where your going to live". Ted looked at him "your not going to put me into a home are you?" he said saracsticly. Folken laughed "no your going to live here with me and so is Cat". Everyone gasped and smiled "Alright Folken" said Gaddess has he gave a thumb up. Van looked at his brother "I'm glad you found some happiness, maybe now you won't be so serious". Everyone laughed and then decided they should all get some sleep. Shied ran and gave Cat a hug "so your going to have kids now? and Folken will be they're daddy righ?". Cat didn't know what to say, she wasn't expecting a question quit like that. Folken laughed "well we're not thinking about that, not for awhile at least, now go bed". The boy smiled and ran upstairs. Folken laughed "kids" he went to the fridge and for a drink and Cat sat at the table and looked at her dad "are you alright?". He smiled "just a little tired". Folken walked up to him "I'll show you to your him, if you'd like?". Ted looked at him and nodded as he smiled "that would be wonderful, thank you"  
  
Together they walked up stairs and Folken showed him an empty room "here you are sir". Ted walked in and looked around then sat on the bed "come in and sit here" he said as he made a movement that told Folken to sit beside him. Folken did so and looked at the floor then at Ted "yes sir". Ted shook his head "no sir, call me Ted". Folken nodded "yes...Ted". The father looked at him "your a very proper man, you show no disrespect towards elders and you love my daughter, no?". Folken looked away from the ground and at Ted "yes, I will not deny that I love your daughter, I loved her since the first time I saw her and hearing about her past didn't change the way I felt about her, but why do you ask?". Ted looked into space "will you marry her?". Folken looked at the old man quit confused "not right now, but yes I do intend to marry her, when she is ready". He nodded "you'll take good care of her and make sure no harm comes to her and comfort her when she needs it?". Folken nodded "always, but sir why do you ask?". Ted look at the floor then at his hands "no sir I said...when do you plan on having kids?". Then it hit Folken, Ted wanted to be a grandfather before he died, to know his daughter was well looked after and not alone "well when Cat is ready and willing to let herself be a mother". Ted nodded and looked at the young man"thats all I wanted to know, now go be with her, I'm going to bed". Folken nodded, left the room and went downstairs to the livingroom where Cat was laying on the couch.  
  
She looked at him and smiled "what took you so long?". Folken smiled "your dad wanted to ask me some questions about me and you and our future plans". She looked a little confused "what about the future plans?". He shook his head "don't worry it nothing importent just things your dad wanted to know, like if you'll be safe, well taken care of and stuff like that". She nodded, but still wondered what else they talked about, she looked at the clock then at him "its' late". He nodded "you should be getting to bed". She shook her head with a yawn "I'm not tired". He chuckled "yea, ok, and thats why you just yawn about now?". She looked at him like a child would look at an adult when it wants something. Her sky blue eyes looked deep into his "I'm not tired". Folken sighed as he shook his head "then don't sleep, just come up to bed, you'll probably fall asleep once you rest your head on the pillow". She shook her head, but followed him upstairs into an empty room. She chuckled " you sure do have alot of extra rooms in this house". He nodded as he fluffed her pillow "yea, hard to believe I got this house for free". She looked at him "what? how can you get a house for free?". He looked at her "it belonged to your sister and since she hardly ever came to it, I could have it for nothing cause she knew me". She walked over and sat on the bed "oh" she said. He helped her laid down and tucked her in "good-night" he bent over and kissed her cheek "have sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite". She looked at him and smiled "good-night Folken". Just as he headed for the door she sprang up "my animals!". He turned and looked at her "don't worry they'll be fine, we'll go get them tomorrow". She shook her head "no, I won't be able to sleep well without knowing there all right". He nodded "alright, lets go before the others wake up"  
  
Together they walked down the stairs and out to the van and drove off for her home. When Cat walked in the house, 3 animals greeted her. She smiled as Folken walked in next "I just though of something where are we going to put them? Theres still Demon and Star, and I don't think we have any place to put them". She looked at him "these three will stay with me in my room and won't leave unless told or if they need to go out, Demon and Star can wait for tomorrow or another day". He smiled "we'll build them a stable as soon as we can then they can move in to it". She nodded and they left for home.  
  
When they got home the two had never felt so tired. Together they went up stairs with 3 animals following. Folken retucked Cat into her bed and 3 animals jumped on the bed and cuddled wit her, he smiled "better?". She nodded, yawned and went to sleep. Folken yawned himself and went into his own room and took off his shirt and crawled into bed. It had started to rain and very faintly, thunder could be heard in the distance.  
  
It was late in the night when the thunder could be heard all around. Folken awoke to it and looked in his door way. There Cat stood, he sat up, waved her over and slowly she came up to the bed "sit" he said, patting the bed. She sat and he looked at her "whats wrong?". She looked at him through the darkness "Thunder and lightening scares me, I have bad memories when theres a storm". He hugged her and helped her into the covers. She curled up to him and placed her head on his chest "tell me a story from when you were young". Folken thought long and hard for a good story then smiled "well I was about 8 and Van was still very young, it was raining just like it is now... it had been for many days and everyone in the kingdom was easily angered. Saying the wrong thing could either get you punched or yelled at. My father had tucked Van into bed and came to see me in my own room as I played with a figure of some sort. I smiled when he came in, it wasn't very often that I got to see him, him being king and all. He sat down beside me and smiled and asked if I was alright with the storm. I was, but then Van came in, scared. All my father did was smiled and invite him into my room and then my father did something me and Van didn't expect, he started a pillow fight right there. Now every time theres a storm I think of that night when we had the pillow fight and all are troubles went away"  
  
Cat smiled "that was a good story" she yawned "I was thinking of what I've heard little kids talk about weather they're alone or talking with a friend. I use to listen from the trees or from the bushes. They would alway ask either the sky or a friend "wouldn't it be great if I could fly", but not often do they get the chance to fly, I have the chance because of the people, but I got it at a great cost, I've missed so many years in that lab when I could have been with my family". Folken stroked her hair "yes, but now you get to make up the years apart to be with the man who loves you most and would die to keep you safe at any cost, your dad, now lets sleep". She yawned "what about the bodies?". He thought for a moment "we'll tell the police shortly, no matter what, after the others leave". She nodded and they kissed and after awhile fell asleep.  
  
The next morning was one of the saddest days known to man. Van and the others had to go back home, they felt sad that Hitomi would have to take the plane by herself, but she said she didn't mind. Van hugged her "I'm going to miss you so much". Hitomi tried not to cry, but couldn't help it "visit me again soon or maybe next time I'll visit you". He nodded "that would be nice". Allen, Dryden, Dilandau, and Gaddess said good-bye to Folken while Merle, Celena, and Millerna said good-bye to Ted as Shied said good-bye to Cat with a hug "I'll miss you Cat" he said. She looked at him "well every time you do just think of the great time we had together then you won't miss me as much". He shook his head "no, I'll just miss you more". She hugged him "don't worry, I'm positive we'll see eachother soon" she smiled. The boy looked at her and smiled back "yea especially since you and Folken are dating"  
  
She chuckled as Van came up to her. He looked at the boy "is it ok if Cat and I speak alone?". Shied sighed "adults, always want to talk alone" he said as he walked off. Both laughed as the boy left. Van looked at Cat "well you seemed to have left a mark on my brother, hes been absolutly head over heals for you since the first day he saw you even though he wouldn't admit it right away, but I don't think he realized it himself till later, I hope you two will be happy together". Cat smiled "I hope we'll be together for a long time and for you to come visit us again shortly". He chuckled as he shook his head "na, I don't think so, not for a while after all I have a country to run and thats no easy task, I'll probably have alot of problems to fix when I get back" his eyes looked at Hitomi. Cat noticed "you like eachother don't you?". He nodded "we've been through a lot together and I was only to lose her because she had to return home". She walked beside him "then why don't you take her with you, its' not right for two people in love to be so far apart and hardly get to see eachother". Van looked at Cat in amazment "you hold wisdom beyond your years, you know?". She nodded "I've learned many things by listening and interacting, most of it just comes naturally, why can't she come with you?". He looked at the ground "she has family here and friends and its' not right for me to take her millions of miles into space just so I can have her and her family can't"  
  
When no one was looking Cat hit him over the head "ya know your pretty stupid". He looked at her in total confusion as he rubbed the back of his head "why'd you hit me and why do you say I'm stupid?". She looked at him "your able to visit her every now and then, right?" he nodded "well when couples live with eachother here, most of them live thousands of miles away from they're families and only get to see them maybe once in 7 years". Van never thought about that "hmmmm, maybe I'll come and bring her back with me next visit, if that is what she wants". She smiled and nodded "maybe your not as stupid as I thought". Van smirked and he looked at her "gee thanx...I think" he said sarcasticly. Both smiled and then began to laugh as they walked back to the crowd and finished their good-byes.  
  
As they went outside a blue light waited for them. Cat walked over to Folken and he put his arm around her and together they waved fawell to new and old friends. Hitomi went back into the house and Cat followed her "Hitomi, wait" she called after her. Hitomi turned around "yes?". Cat smiled "I was wondering, what would you say if Van came back in awhile and asked for you to come live with him, what would you say?". Hitomi thought long and hard "well I'm not sure, if he said this was his last time he was able to visit earth I would say yes without a doubt, but if you could come visit me another time I'd have to say I have got to think about it, why do you ask?". Cat shrugged "curious, after all you two like eachother, why be spilt up all because you live on different planets". Both girls went inside with the men following.  
  
Ted smiled "I'm glad I got to see her again, I'm glad I never gave up hope that she would still be alive". Folken nodded "I think shes' glad that you still love her even after what she has become even though I told her a hundred times that you would love her for being her not for what she looks like". Ted nodded "that is true, let me guess she believed you, but still had some doubt". Folken nodded "I wouldn't blame her either, what right did she have to trust a guy she had only met a few days earlier? she didn't know if I was leading her down the wrong path or giving wrong advice, but she did, she believed in most of what I said, I think that is what made me fall in love with her". Both stopped in the door way and the old man looked at his girl then at Folken "what made you fall in love with her?" he asked. Folken rested against the wall "She made me feel needed, special, she trusted me and not the others...well she trusted them just not as much as me". Ted nodded in understanding "something everyone wants...to feel like they belong in this messed up world". Both walked in and the girls looked at them. Hitomi stood up from the table "well I think I'm going to go for a walk into town". Folken looked at her "but its a half hour drive, isn't that far to walk?". She shook her head "I could use the exercise, see ya". The three watched her leave the house then Ted began to leave "I'm going up to my room for a nap". Cat looked at him in confusion "but its' morning". He laughed "an old man needs his sleep more then you younger whipper snaps" with that he headed upstairs.  
  
Cat watched him then looked at Folken "he worries me, they way he talks its like he'll pass away any day now". Folken folded his arms around her "don't worry he has alot of energy for an old man, you'll see we still have many years to be with him". She nodded "I guess". He hugged her tighter "stop being suck a worry wort, take time to injoy life and not to worry about how the world works, come with me". They headed out side and flew into the sky, he led her far from home to a grassy area that had a dip in it. They walked to it and when they looked down into it there was a pool to swim in, a small sandy beach and a little cave they could go in. They went down and striped down to they're underwear and went into the water to splash about. For the longest time Cat forgot every problem she ever faced, nothing mattered except what was happening now. After a while they stopped and swam to eachother "see how when your outside doing something that makes you happy, you forget about everything". She nodded as the world fell silent and time froze as they looked into eachother's eyes. Folken place his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close. She looked up at him, his warm smiled and comforting eyes. Slowly he came close to her face and then lips locked and everything seem to vanish. There was nothing around them, everything had vanished and they were flying in the air. Cat had never been so happy and felt to full filled.  
  
It was almost supper time when they got home. Hitomi looked up from the stove "well I was begining to wonder when or if you guys would be home". They chuckled "come on Hitomi you know me better then that" said Folken "how was your walk?" he asked, changing the subject. She smiled as the placed some plates on the table "it was great, I had a good time, gave me time to think and clear my head about these past 2 weeks". Cat walked over "what can I do to help?". Hitomi looked at her "keep Folken in the livingroom away from the food, he looks hungry, what did you guys do?". They looked at eachother and Cat looked at her "well he just wanted to show me his little hide out and then we kinda stayed there and lost track of time". Hitomi knew they were some how lieing, but it was obvious they didn't want to share what they did, so it must have been something wondeful and secret "oh well at least you came back in time for supper, now go wait in the livingroom supper is almost ready".  
  
After waiting for awhile supper was ready and all four sat at the table to eat the lovely meal Hitomi had prepared for them. It was potatos with gravey, turkey, ham, and some whine and water to go with it. Ted stood up and raised his glass "I'd like to propose a toast to Hitomi and her lovely cooking, if she were not here the kitchen would probably be in flames as we ran for our lives". Everyone chuckled and clinked glasses. After supper everyone sat down in the livingroom for Folken wanted to do something. Everyone was curious, but soon knew what it was he wanted to do when he got down on one knee in front of Cat. He looked at her as he held out a small box and slowly opened "Cat, it would give me great pride if you would accept this ring and marry me". She looked at the small jewel and was speechless. She looked at him and after a long pause smiled "yes!" she said as she wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Hitomi looked at them "well Folken I think you should have purposed ealier when everyone was here". He chuckled "couldn't, the ring was at the special hide out where I took her. Seeming that she doesn't want me to stray to far from her I had to see if she would like to see the place then I had to carefully sneak the ring into my pocket" he said as he placed it on Cat. Ted laughed "that was very smart, but why didn't you keep it in your room?". Folken looked at his fiance "well I got it the night of the thunder storm and well when Cat got scared and came into my room I realize I had to hide it somewhere, so when she was still sleeping I quickly flew there, hid it, and flew back in time for her to wake up to see me". She looked at him "you sneaky creep". He looked at her and smiled "a sneaky creep that you love". She smirked as he sat back on the couch and they looked at eachother then Hitomi gasped "we've got alot of planning to do". Folken sighed "I know, planning and I've also got alot of work to do". Ted looked at him "what work needs to be done besides booking a church?". Folken looked at his soon to be father in-law "its nothing to do with the wedding I have to build 2 stables for Demon and Star" he looked at Cat "go let your three brats come down and run wild". She smiled and kissed his cheek then went upstairs.  
  
Folken put his head on the back of the couch "so much to do and while at the moment seems like theres plenty of time theres hardly any". Ted nodded "I hear that, now lets me and you go into the Kitchen and decide whos going to be your best man and that". Folken looked at the old man "well it will delete one thing off the list" he got up and both men went into the kitchen just as Cat came down. She noticed Folken was gone and looked at Hitomi "wheres Folken?". Hitomi pointed to the kitchen "him and your dad are making the whos your best man and that list and I think me and you should do the same". Cat nodded "sounds good". Both sat on the couch with a panther, timber wolf, and a red tailed hawk. Hitomi wrote the roles that needed to be filled "ok whos going to be your maid of honor?". Cat thought for a moment "well I don't really know anybody" she looked at Hitomi who was calmly waiting for an answer "you, you will be my maid of honor". Hitomi looked surprised as well as startled "me? why me?". Cat smiled "because Van trusts you with his life, so I know I can do the same. After all trust is a big thing and your the one who is helping me with this list and the wedding plan and all that". Hitomi smiled "ok, I accept" she looked at the paper "we still need brides maids and a flower girl". Both thought long and hard then thought Merle was short enough to pass as a little girl and Millerna and Celena would be the brides maids.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Ted and Folken were off topic and talking about the future. Ted held a coffee cup in his hands "so what made you decide to marry her so soon?". Folken took a deep breath "well I have to admit I was having second thoughts on waiting a little while longer, but something in my head kept saying ask her, ask her, so I bought the ring and ask. I don't want her because I know she is vonerable, I want her because I want to protect her from the other people of this world and make her better when she gets sick". Ted smiled "sounds like love to me, what made you have second thoughts?". Folken took a sip of his coffee "I was thinking maybe it was too soon or maybe she wouldn't say yes and I would be imbarressed. I think the most importent thought that nearly made me say no to ask was because of those scientists she looks too young to be married. After all she only looks 16, when shes actually 22, but in remembering her real age pushed me to ask".  
  
Just then Cat ran into the room "have a look outside lately?". Folken shook his head then remembered about the dead bodies "shit!" he said as he got up and ran outside to see them. The others joined. Hitomi looked at them "what are we going to do about them?" she asked. Folken sighed "we have to tell the cops". Cat came out with the portable phone "here" she whispered her body was shaking. He hugged with one arm as he dialed "hello....yes I would like to report five dead bodies in my yard.....no I know who did it and she is willing confess and apologize on one condition....we don't want alot of cops out here questioning her and one scientist if it is posiable....well shes different then most people and when she explains her story you'll find she had a good intention on killing the people...2 maybe 3 days ago....yes I'm sorry for not calling sooner...Well some things kinda came up that made us forget about them....alright see you then"  
  
After an hour 2 police cars came out and 2 cops got out of each car along with one scientist. Cat looked at the window, saw them and started to back up. Folken guess they were here by how scared she looked, he looked at the animals "alright upstairs you go". They just looked at him confused and he looked at Cat "hunny, tell them to go upstairs". She looked at them "upstairs till I call". Off they got from the couch and up the stairs they went. Hitomi and Ted came out of the kitchen as the door bell rang. Cat tried to run, but Folken had already grabbed her "no backing out, you'll see everything will turn out fine". For some reason she only half believed him. Ted went up to them "I'll get it, I see your busy keeping her from running off". He opened it "hello officers, is this the scientist?". One girl officer nodded "I'm the one that answered the call about five dead bodies?". Ted nodded "yes it happened here". She walked in "I'm officer Rayman, then theres officer Marten, officer Clark, and officer McKnight". Ted shook hands with each "and the scientist's name?". The scientist was a tall, handsome built man "I'm Dr.Stone, but why did you want a scientist to come down to a killing spree?". Then they heard Cat scream "no, I can't, I won't, I change my mind, I don't want to do this, let me go and put me down!".  
  
Just then Folken came in carring a girl fighting and killing to be let go. He smiled "hello, I'm Folken, I'm the man that called about the bodies". Rayman looked at him "whats up with her? shes acting like a little kid which I don't think a teenager is suppose to act". Folken made a heistent laugh "shes not a teenager, shes 22 and shes your killer slightly scared". Ted laughed "more like terrorfied". Cat bite Folken causing him to put her down, she looked at her dad "meanie" she stuck out her tounge and tried to run, but Hitomi blocked the door way. Cat looked at her "please let me out?". Hitomi shook her head "sorry, but you got to do this". 


	6. chapter6

Chapter six  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Cat was calmed everyone sat at the table. Officer Rayman looked at Cat "so when will you show us the bodies?" she asked. Cat huffed "go out onto the patio". All five did so and were shocked to see 4 dead bodies. Officer McKnight looked back "I thought you said there was five?". Cat came out with them "look to your right". They moved to the right and saw a dead girl some where in her 20's "how'd you do this?" asked Dr.Stone. Cat looked at the sky "I'm not normal ok" she looked into the house "happy I told them" she said. When they went to see who she was talking to, there was Folken smiling.  
  
Once again all 8 sat at the table. Officer Clark looked at the three in question "now would one of you mind telling us how in hell this happened and how this girl is not normal?". Folken looked at Cat who looked at him "I'm not saying, it was your idea to call not mine, so you explain" she said. Folken explained about Cat's past and her being taken away from her parents then the event thats leaded up to the incident that left five dead. When he was finished 5 mouths hung low. Officer Marten looked at Cat "so what your trying to tell me, Folken is that some cruel men in suits, the dead ones out side, took her from her house and handed her to some scientists who made her into a monster". Cat looked at him "I'm not a monster!" she yelled. Folken covered her ears "don't ever call her a monster or anything cruel, shes very sensitive to that, just call it a gift". They nodded and Marten apologized. They went out and check out the bodies and couldn't believe by her discription on how she killed them that it was possiable for her to be alive and with out a single scare. Officer Clark looked at the other police "this is something out of X-Files" he said and the others had to agree. They looked at Cassie's lifeless body who Cat had forgot to mention. Rayman looked at her "whats the story on this one? why'd you kill her?". Cat looked at her and tried to cower away, but Folken was right behind her and would let her get to far. She sighed "shes my sister, I killed her cause she rated me out to the people who kidnapped me and then she tried to kill me, it was only in self-defence".  
  
Dr.Stone looked at Cat "why didn't your dad try and protect you? it just doesn't make sense". She looked at him "they threatened him, they said if he tried to get in the way by fighting or contacting the police at any time through out the years they would kill me, Cassie, and my mom, so hes been silent all these years". He nodded "ok, so what exactly did you look like when you killed them". She shrugged "I don't remember, I hardly remember killing them, to me it seems like it was all a dream". She held Folken and he looked at the scientist "I remember" he went and explained what she looked like and how angry she was towards them for kidnapping her and then made at her sister for saying she killed him when she didn't. Dr.Stone looked at Cat then at Folken "why does she cling to you all the time?". Folken chuckled and looked at Cat who was staring in space then back up "I'm the first person who showed her kindness, comforted her in her time of need, helped her when she need it, gave her advice,didn't care about what she looked like and then I was the one who feel in love with her". Dr.Stone gave a look like his eyes would come out of his head at any moment "your in love with her?". Folken nodded "actually were going to get married, I just proposed to her this morning". Cat hugged him tighter and then looked at him "we're getting off topic". Dr.Stone nodded "yes, we are, maybe we should go in and see how these scientists made you different". Cat nodded "ok"  
  
Inside Dr.Stone looked Cat over "you look completely normal, it doesn't even look like they did anything to you". She shook her head "they did, just tell me what you want me to do and I'll show you I was designed to do that". He thought for a moment then Marten stood up "climb on the walls like spiderman does". She nodded and began to climb on the walls with ease. When she reached the ceiling she looked at them "anything else while I'm up here?". Silence filled the room as the 4 people looked in amazment. "Fly down" Rayman said. Cat shook her head "I can't use my wings indoors, but I have animals that I can communicate with. Dr.Stome smiled "may I see?". She nodded and called her animals down. Rayman, Clark, Marten, and the doc all backed up when they saw the panther first then the wolf and at last the hawk. Clark looked at the others "ok and how are we going to prove she can communitcate with them".Dr.Stone smiled "a simple test we blind fold Cat and pull out either a blue pen or a red pen then they tell her what they see and she says it out loud". Cat came down "sounds like an easy thing to do just one problem, all dogs are color blind". Folken stood up "then go by asking Cat, when shes blind folded how many fingers are you holding up and the wolf can answer". Dr.Stone nodded "thats an excellent idea"  
  
They sat Cat,blind folded and the animals in the livingroom. Folken and the others,but the scientist left. Dr.Stone sat on a table "lets work with the wolf first". Cat nodded "his name is December, the Panther is November and the hawk is September". He nodded "ok, lets work with December first". The wolf walked up to him and sat down on the floor. The scientist smiled "ok how many fingers am I holding up?". Cat smirked "4, make some hard ones, like 4+5 and that, they know how to add". Dr.Stone nodded "ok then" he moved lifted some fingers in the air then Cat placed her hands behind her head "the answer is 15". The scientist was at a loss for words "maybe we'll work on November now". The panther walked up in the same place as December had sat. Dr.Stone smiled to him and began petting the big cat's head "alright Cat, what am I doing?". She laughed "petting his head and oh by the way he's thinking about bitting your hand cause only I can pet him". The doc looked at the panther and moved his hand just before the cat bit his hand "no more tests I think its' perfectly clear you can talk with them". Cat took off the blind fold "so whats next?" she smiled, feeling cocky now. He chuckled "lets go out and see your supposed wing span".  
  
Everyone went outside and jaws dropped as Cat took to the air. Wings spread and everything. Marten followed her movements "thats amazing, whatevr those scientists did is out standing they were no idiots". Rayman looked at him "yes they were no idiots, but what they did was illegal no matter how you put it, this kind of experiment has to be approved through the government". Folken nodded "and it wasn't" he looked at Cat and waved her in. She landed out in the yard and looked at them "see, I'm no liar". Dr.Stone walked up to her carefully, circled her in disbelief and then felt the wings "there real!" he said as he looked at the cops "she is telling the truth, we have to find those scientists that did this and maybe we can find a way to reverse this, but how?". Cat looked at them "I still remember where it is"  
  
Before the night was done the lab was broken into and scientists were arrested. All except the ones that did what they did to Cat. Ted had stayed at home, but Hitomi and the cops came with her. Folken looked at Cat who looked hurt that they weren't there "don't worry we'll find them they couldn't have gone far". She looked around and saw 3 men down a hall in the dark hidding or so they thought. Immediatly she reconized them "yes, your right they are closer then you think". Dr.Stone, Rayman, Clark, and Marten came up close to Cat "what do you mean?" asked Rayman. Cat smirked and pointed "there down that hall hidding like rats in the dark". Clark nodded "I'll get a police squad". Just as he began to leave he fell to the ground "shit, I've been shot!" he yelled. Cat looked from where the bullet had come from "they have a gun" she said, her face emotionless, her voice direct "I better take care of them". Rayman nodded "just don't kill them, we'll need them for questioning". Cat nodded "ok, I promise I won't kill them".  
  
Her wings spread and she flew after them. It didn't take long for them too notice something they created comeing after them. They got up and began to run. After running for awhile they turned around and saw no one. "We must be losing are minds" said one. A man named Bruce nodded "I agree, but I could have sworn that was our perfect killing machine, Mike, maybe shes come back better behaved now". The third one shook his head "I doubt it Bruce, shes probably here to kill us , I mean we took her away from her family and she had seemed pretty determined to get out of here and she looked very pissed off at us". Mike shook his head "well Tim if you want my oppion, I think she wants revenge". Just then Cat came down between the three "that was the correct answer" her eyes were red with anger and fury, she had grown fangs, her nails were as sharp as a cats, and showed no fear. All three scientists yelled in horror and ran further down the hall before hitting a dead end. Cat walked up to them "awe poor babies, you've run out of hallway" he smirked. They turned to face her and Tim looked her in the eyes "Cat is it? we're sorry we did this to you and took you away from your family just please don't kill us". Cat grinned evily "well I promised someone I wouldn't kill you, so I'm just gonna play with ya". All men screamed like girls as she came closer.  
  
Folken could hear then men scream and he looked at the other who were ready to brake it up "don't worry, she won't kill them, she made a promise and shes going to keep it". Just then Mike came flying over their heads and landed on some crates. They all looked at him. Dr.Stone looked at him "hes' in pretty bad shape, but he will live" he said as he looked at Rayman. She nodded "I understand what shes doing". Folken walked up to the man and looked at the officer "what is Cat doing?". Rayman lookeda him "your right, she is keeping her promise not to kill them, but we didn't make her promise she wouldn't hurt them or nearly kill them". Hitomi walked up to Folken "I get it. she promised not to kill them, but because she wants some justice shes putting them in the hospital to where they will live, but just bearly". Just then Bruce came flying and screaming as he landed next to Mike. Then they all heard a growel come from down the dark halls and a man yell for help then all was silent. He emurged from the shadows with his arm able to bend in the wrong direction, a bloody nose, a broken leg, and a few deep cuts. Officer Clark came up to him "are you ok?". Tim looked at him "are you crazy? Do I look ok to you? Shes crazy, I knew we had no right to take her from her home and turn her into something without her promission, I knew it would make her disobidiont, but they wouldn't listen to me, because the mother had said yes,nothing I said was importent".  
  
Officer Rayman walked up to him "wheres Cat now?". He looked at her with a swallon eye "I don't know what happened, but just before she was going to make me airborn she stopped. She dropped me I'm guessing shes still hidding in a room thats at the end of the hall, when I walked out she was rocking back and forth on a ed in there". Folken looked at him "why would she go into a room?". Tim sighed "because that is the room we did tests on her and made her what she is now". Folken looked at Hitomi "wait here, I'm going to talk to her, something tells me shes dramatized". Tim looked at him "how do you know?". Folken looked at him "because shes my baby and I know who better then her father". With that he turned and walked into the darkness.  
  
It didn't take long for Folken to find the room and see Cat. Tim was right, she was rocking back and forth, staring into space. He walked in and she looked at him "I am a monster" she said. He shook his head "no, your not your my angel and my love". He sat down beside her "but I nearly killed those scientists" she said,a tear escaping her eye. Folken smiled "but you didn't and thats all that matters". She looked up at him "but I killed my sister and those other men in suits". He stroked her cheek "only in self defence, trust me if they tried to attack me I would have done the same". She looked away "your just saying that". He place his hands on her shoulders "no I'm not, I'm serious, if they would have tried to kill me I would have killed them first, but first I would have given a warning then attacked them. Thats what you did, they just weren't smart enough to take the second chance". She got up, walked to a corner of the room and sat down "you mean it?". He nodded "with all my heart". She looked at him as he walked closer and smiled "thats what I like about you, you'll never lie, but tell the truth when someone needs to hear it". He smiled "and what I like about you is everything". They hugged eachother and quickly locked into a passionate kiss.  
  
After awhile they walked out, holding eachother's hand. Hitomi smiled "I was begining to worry about you two". Folken chuckled "well we're fine as you can see". Cat smiled and nodded. Dr.Stone looked at her "Tim told me what you looked like and that was the same discription Folken had given about you. I'm begining to think you only change into a person with red eyes with fangs and claws when your really angry or your trying to defend yourself". Cat shrugged her shoulders "maybe". Folken and Cat looked at eachother and locked into another kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- One year later ^_^  
  
Folken had picked Van to be his best man, Gaddess and Allen were ushers and Dilandau was going to be the photographer. Shied was the ring bearer and Merle was the flower girl. Hitomi was the maid of honor while Celena and Millerna were brides maids.  
  
Folken waited nervously near the priest. Van laughed "calm down brother, you want this day to last and nott o become imbarrassing because you sweated your suit". Folken smiled "oh haha, thats not funny, just wait until your wedding day". Van shrugged "might be sooner then you think" His big brother looked at him "what do you mean?". Van smirked "Hitomi and I will be getting married in 2 years". Folken was confused "why two?". Just then the wedding music began to play "I'll tell you after" he said as the stood up straight and Celena started walking down the lane with Millerna next followed by Hitomi, Merle, Shied and then Cat.  
  
Cat smiled as she saw Folken in his handsome black tux. She was wearing a white wedding dress with no sleeves and fitted to her body and then or course her train followed from her hair to the floor. He smiled back as the linked arms and stood before the priest to say their vows. At the end Cat went down at Ted came up to her holding a porcelaine looking baby with sunshine hair, ocean blue eyes, skin white as snow, and lips as red as a rose. He smiled "care to take the sweetheart, I'm no babysitter". Folken took the infant and it started to cry "nope, not a daddy's boy" he said as he passes him off to Cat. She took him and he stopped "thats because he's a mamma's boy and will be for awhile" she giggled. Van came up to them and looked at his nephew "hes the reason why me and Hitomi are waiting to get married". Folken looked at his little brother "why are you waiting for him?". Van chuckled "because silly, we want him to be our ring bearer and if we waited 2 years he'll be almost 3 which is good enough". Cat smiled "sounds good to me" she looked down at her 3 month old baby "you'll be in your terriable twos and cause some problems at your uncle's wedding". Van put on a fake scared look "oh no, I forgot about that" he looked at Hitomi "maybe we should wait until he's 35" he said sarasticly. Everyone laughed as Shied came up "long time no see Cat, you said we'd see eachother again and you were right". She smiled "well of course I was right, I needed you for my wedding". He smiled.  
  
Van and the others had come out for the wedding and everyone was having a great time. At the dinning hall where the dinning and dancing was going on Celena walked up to Cat who was holding her baby "hey Cat, how have you been?". Cat smiled "great, everything couldn't be better". Celena smiled "well thats good, I heard that awhile after we left you ran into another scientist named Dr.Stone? anways he said that they might be able to reverse what happened to you, did they?". Cat shook her head "no, if they were to reverse the whole thing I would die, but oh well I'm happy with it now. The scientists that did this to me are in jail, I have a greatest guy in the world and then I have my little one here". Celena looked at the moving china doll "I heard you had a baby when we came here, but I never thought to ask you when we were waiting for the signal to go down the lane. Allen had told me, but he never said what the baby's name was". Cat smiled "his name is Tommy, Folken named him off some horror movie we saw". Celena watched the little baby look at her with his ocean blue eyes and then seemed to smile. She reached for his hand and he took it, she giggled "awe, your going to be a heart throbe when you grow up". Folken joined and looked at Celena "he certainly is, he has his mother's looks". Cat looked at him and smiled "but your personality". A man walked up to Celena and asked her to dance which she accepted, so Cat, Folken and Tommy were left alone. Cat smiled " have I told you that I'm the luckiest girl in the world". He smiled "yes, but I still love hearing it". They smiled and locked in a passionate kiss...  
  
THE END 


End file.
